Valentine Bunny
by pyroleigh
Summary: 11 year old Louise hates Valentine's Day and all the couples. When she finds Logan kissing a girl she punches him with a fury she doesn't understand. Tina says she likes him, and Logan thinks she does too... Louigan multichapter story centered around Valentine's Day.
1. Chapter 1

Louise hated the week before Valentine's Day. The world was bathed in stupid hearts and hues of red and pink, everyone seemed to pair off... The entire ordeal sickened her. This was the worst holiday of them all. Tina was in high school now, had a date that Friday night to the dance with her precious Jimmy Jr., her brother had supposedly been thinking about asking some girl... She'd lost her siblings to the madness! Even her parents were closing the restaurant and having a "date day" all day. Madness! Everyone was gripped by the stupid holiday and, well, nothing was worse than the sight in front of her.

Logan Barry Bush, the evil high schooler that had stolen her ears two years ago, the bane of her existence, the absolute symbol of evil, stood on the sidewalk... his stupid lips locked with some stupid bimbo's from his high school. Louise didn't understand the absolute gut boiling rage that filled her at the mere sight of them. She'd never experienced something so violently before. Her hands clenched into fists as the couple parted, the girl moved off, and before she realized it she was stalking up to the blonde.

The blonde noticed her and gave her a surprised smirk. "Hey Four Ears-" she cut off his greeting with a fist to the stomach. He doubled over at the contact, her definitely not noticing how flat his stupid stomach was as she withdrew her fist. "What the hell Belcher?!" he asked but she kept walking, fighting off a confusing wave of emotions that tried to manifest itself into tears.

XxX

Logan didn't understand why Four Ears had punched him as he lazed down the sidewalk on his skateboard. He touched his stomach gingerly, wincing at the memory of that tiny, angry fist. He gave up on skating as he tried to figure out the reason behind the punch from the young Belcher. He stopped on the sidewalk and stared at nothing as he thought.

He had been talking to Ashley, a girl in his science class that he knew had a crush on him. He'd asked her to the Valentine's Dance that Friday night, having had no other real idea who to ask. She'd said yes quickly, and surprised the hell out of him by kissing him... His blue eyes widened as a thought hit him. Did Louise see the kiss? Did she hit him because of that? He'd known Louise for two years, she always had a reason for a gut punch, one she told the person she hit with a smile on her lips.

He tried to recall the moment in his mind. He pulled away from Ashley who smiled and walked away, turned to find Louise standing there, he tried to greet her and bam! A punch. Her face had been a storm cloud of emotions, something he'd never seen on her before. Was she... jealous? Did his little Four Ears have a crush on him? It sounded ridiculous but... why else would she hit him and keep on walking?

XxX

"You like him," Tina said simply and Louise punched her in the arm. "Ow," the eldest Belcher said in her flat tone as she rubbed the now sore arm.

"Don't say stupid stuff T," Louise growled as she shifted on her older sister's bed. "I do NOT like Logan of all people." What had possessed her to come to Tina with all this? Of course Tina's idea would be something so ridiculous.

"Louise I write erotic friend and fanfiction as a hobby, I've filled enough notebooks to be the cause of deforestation. You have a classic case of denial going on here. You. Like. Him."

"Aw!" Linda's head popped in the door and Louise paled. "My baby's got a crush! Who? Tell Momma," she stepped fully into the room and Louise tugged on her bunny ears in frustration.

"No one," she insisted firmly. "Tina's just overreacting-"

"She saw Logan kiss a girl and punched him," Tina interrupted and Louise whirled on her traitor sister.

"Tina!"

"Louise!" Linda gasped. "You punched Logan?"

"I always punch him! He's my arch enemy!"

"Just because the boy stole your hat two years ago-"

"Maybe him taking your ears was his way of pulling your pigtails," Tina said as she leaned over her bedside table, pulling a notebook from a stack of them amidst the horses.

"Pulling my pigtails?" Louise asked in confusion and Tina nodded as she opened the notebook.

"Yeah you know, boys in elementary school pull on the pigtails of girls they like to get their attention. It's actually really cute and I have a story here-"

"Aww Louise how cute and romantic!" Linda clasped her hands together and beamed at her younger daughter.

"Ew guys he's like seven years older than me!"

"So?" Tina asked as she flipped to a specific page and looked up at her. "That wouldn't matter once you were out of high school."

"Ugh! I'm leaving this sick conversation with you sick women!" Louise bolted from the room and ran to hers, closing the door with as loud a slam as she could.

"I do NOT like Logan!" she insisted to no one as she paced the small floor space of her room. "I do NOT like Logan. I don't like Logan. I don't... I don't like him... Do I?" she froze in her pacing and slapped herself across the cheek. "Pull yourself together Belcher! Don't let this stupid holiday get to you! Logan is a stupid, arrogant, cute, pain in my- woah," her eyes widened in shock. "Cute? Where the hell did that come from?!"

XxX

Logan sat on his bed, his knees drawn to his chest as he lightly banged his head against the wall. He should really be focusing on his homework, but something about the whole situation with Louise had fried his brain. He had spent the first thirty minutes of being home trying to pretend that he wasn't enjoying the thought of her being jealous, tried to tell himself that even if she did like him that it meant nothing.

Louise was, in her own words, his arch enemy. Yes he'd taken her precious bunny hat two years ago, but he'd given back. Granted it took a biker threatening to cut off his ears but he did... that had to count for something right? He only kept them as long as he did because he really like the attention from the bizarre young girl. He actually admired her bravery, following him home and to school like that? Especially when she followed him into the restroom, that took some balls. She had been so adorably mad at him...

"Woah wait," he froze in his head banging, "adorable? Where the hell did that come from?" He pictured her cute little face all scrunched up and red and angry, her adorably bad attitude towards everyone, her tiny but powerful fists. "Oh no," he stopped his crazy thoughts in their horrible tracks. He was NOT thinking about little Louise Belcher like this. She was eleven years old! Admittedly she was unlike any other girl he'd ever met. She was smarter than most girls his age...

"No," he shook his head firmly. "You do NOT like Louise... Not like that. She's cute, but cute in a weird... Oh god," he clapped his hands over his head, not wanting to admit what he was already sure of.

XxX

The dreaded Valentine's Day was Saturday, and Friday morning Louise tried every trick in her book to stay home and avoid the whole ordeal. "Louise Belcher you are going to school missy!" Linda's voice was firm and unyielding and Louise rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! Fine!" She stormed out of the apartment down to the sidewalk, leaving her siblings to catch up.

"Sheesh," Gene commented as the older two caught up, "someone's grumpy today."

"She has a serious case of crush denial," Tina said in her monotone and Gene oohed.

"On who?" he asked.

"No one-"

"Logan," Tina said and Louise threw her hands in the air.

"God Tina I know you can't lie but seriously?!" She tugged on her ears in dismay. "Why not just walk right up to Logan and say-" she cut herself off as she heard the wheels of a skateboard behind her, her mouth snapping shut.

"Walk up to me and say what Four Ears?" none other than Logan asked with a smirk as he slowed down to ride beside them. Louise paled, fear coursing through her at the mere thought of what he could've heard.

"Oh she has a crush-"

"Tina!" Louise slapped a hand over her older sister's mouth in horror. Logan raised an eyebrow, his grin growing more mischievous as he moved around them in a slow circle.

"Valentine's is tomorrow... You guys have dates?" Louise glared at him silently, hating the reminder of his obvious girlfriend the day before.

"Jimmy Jr.," Tina tried to say dreamily around Louise's palm.

"I have plans tomorrow with Courtney," Gene admitted and Louise shuddered as she removed her hand from Tina's mouth.

"Gross," she commented and Gene hummed in response.

"And you Four Ears?" Logan asked as he finished another circle around the trio. "Do you have a valentine?"

"Ew no," she said self consciously. "I'm not one of you mindless idiots that has to pair off and be all gross with another human being." She pushed on Logan's stomach, her palms resting against firm flat skin under his thin shirt. He started rolling backwards and she kept pushing, hoping the blush on her cheeks wasn't as obvious as it felt. "The whole holiday is a farce to earn more money and-"

"My poor Four Ears," Logan cooed and she looked up at him abruptly, "did nobody ask you to be their Valentine?"

"Just because I'm not locking lips with some slut-"

"Woah easy there Bun Bun," he said, Louise hating that he was about to defend his girlfriend. "Ashley isn't a slut. Though I was not expecting her to kiss me yesterday at all. She's not even my girlfriend." Louise felt her heart beat a bit faster at that. "I just had to ask somebody to the dance and I knew she'd say yes." She looked down at his worn converse, not able to meet his blue eyes.

Eventually they made it to the front steps of the high school and he put one foot on the concrete. "Thanks for the push Bunnygirl," he said and before Louise could think of a comeback he surprised her with a one armed hug. Her face was pressed into his chest, the scent of his body spray assaulting her nostrils and making her knees feel weak.

"Get off me you pervert," she grumbled after an awkwardly long moment and he chuckled as he released her. He kicked his skateboard into his hands with practiced ease and gave her a wink.

"The day's not over yet... maybe some boy will change your mind."

XxX

With part one of his mission accomplished, Logan walked into school, a smirk on his lips nothing could get rid of. He'd used the impromptu hug as a distraction for his real goal of slipping a note in Louise's backpack. She'd find it whenever she had to pull anything out, and he wished he could see her reaction.

He strolled into English, his first class of the day and nodded at Jacob and Scotty's waves. He sat in the desk in front of Scotty and across the small aisle from Jacob, feeling both their eyes on him. "You okay Lo?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," he said with a slight nod, "just realized I don't wanna go to the dance with Ashley."

"Seriously?" Scotty asked in disbelief. "Dude she's been dying to get her hands on you since freshman year!"

"That's an easy lay man," Jacob waggled his eyebrows and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I guess I don't really want that," he said with a shrug, trying to ignore their disbelieving looks.

"Seriously?" Jacob asked and Logan couldn't help his smirk as he thought of the girl walking to school with a note she didn't know about in her backpack.

"I know that look," Scotty said with a wide smile. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Don't worry about it," Logan waved off his question. "I don't uh, know if she's interested."

"Who?" Scotty asked in a low voice as the teacher approached the front of the classroom.

"Don't worry about it," Logan whispered back. "I can't date her anyway."

XxX

"Pass up your homework!" the overly excited teacher was practically floating today. Louise glared at the peppy and pudgy red head, suspecting the bouquet of roses on her desk to be why she was in such a fantastic mood.

"Friggin Valentine's," she sneered as she unzipped her backpack. "Turns everyone into lovesick idiots pining for..." Louise's slightly external monologue trailed off as she caught sight of the folded piece of paper she didn't remember being there before.

With the very tips of her thumb and forefinger she gripped the paper and pulled it out. Remembering that she was supposed to be passing up a worksheet she quickly handed that over as she stared down at the folded paper suspiciously. While the teacher checked who did and didn't turn in anything, she unfolded the paper as if dismantling a bomb.

'Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

Don't Gut Punch Me

But I think I like you'

Louise's eyes widened in shock as she read and reread the note. Someone had slipped this unsigned confession of liking her in her backpack. Without her knowing.

"What the hell?" She whipped her head around the classroom, looking for a possible culprit. Regular sized Rudy sat on the other end of the classroom, his inhaler in hand. Him? Maybe?

XxX

"RUDY!" Louise shoved the now slightly taller than her boy into a locker in the hallway, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Was it you?"

"Me what?" he wheezed in shock, his hand already fumbling for the inhaler in his pocket.

"Did you leave that note? The one in my backpack?"

"What note?" he asked breathily and she released him, her eyes on him as he used his inhaler.

"The one about having a crush on me," she said and he shook his head quickly.

"Gosh no Louise," he said after a moment. "I don't uh, like you like that." She nodded as she processed his words.

"Has anyone said anything?"

"No, not about liking you," he said, flinching like he expected a hit for that. Louise nodded and turned on her heel, eyes hunting for the next possibility.

XxX

Logan sped down the sidewalk on his skateboard, his blonde hair tousled by the wind as the storefronts raced past in a blur. He only slowed when he reached his destination where he kicked the board into his hand and, as smooth as could be, ran the other through his hair to straighten it out. Putting on his best smirk he pushed open the glass door. "Welcome to Bob's Bur... oh hey Logan!" Linda beamed at him.

"Hey Mrs. B.," he gave her a little wave as he stepped into the restaurant.

"Bobby! Logan's here!" Linda called and a second later Bob's furry head poked out of the order window.

"Hey Logan, you here about a job?"

"Oh no sir," Logan shook his head, "I was actually looking for-"

"UGH!" Louise stormed into the restaurant, freezing in her tracks at the sight of him. "Oh no, not you. I don't need more drama today."

"Drama Bunnygirl?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow and watched with amusement as she stalked right up to him. Her hands gripped his shirt and pulled him down to her level. Nose to nose, she glared at him.

"Not where Linda can hear!" she whispered furiously and Logan had to swallow down his nerves to make sure his words came out steady.

"How about the steps where we met?" he offered and watched her cheeks flush red as she looked between his eyes. He straightened up and turned to see and obviously eavesdropping Linda staring at them. "Can I borrow Louise Mrs. B.? I promise I'll bring her right back."

"Sure thing," Linda didn't quite sound convinced but out the door the duo went. They walked in silence the whole way, side by side until they made it to the steps. He could almost feel the swirling emotions rolling off Louise in waves as they sat down next to each other.

"Talk to me," he coaxed as the silence went on for a moment longer and she looked up into his eyes with a sigh.

"I got this dumb note in my backpack from someone claiming to have a crush on me. I asked everyone I could think of and no one had an idea who could've put it there. Why must this stupid holiday exist Logan? It turns everyone into emotional idiots!" He smiled at the fury she projected as he relaxed next to her. She turned her eyes back to his and he almost flinched as she directed the fury at him. "Even Logan Barry Bush has a date tonight-"

"Had a date," he corrected over her and she snapped her mouth shut. After a beat longer than normal she came up with a quip.

"What happened? Did your date grow a brain?" To her surprise he just chuckled.

"No," he shook his head. "I just told her I wasn't interested. No biggie you know?"

XxX

He wasn't interested in the girl that kissed him the day before?! Louise couldn't help the beat her heart skipped obnoxiously. He wasn't going! He wasn't interested in that girl! "Hey," his forefinger poked her cheek and she slapped it away, "did the note bother you that bad?"

"Not knowing who left it for me bothers me more..." she blushed, realizing this was her arch enemy she was trying to confide in.

"How about this," he said firmly, his eyes on the dirty pavement. Louise watched as he seemed to brace himself and next she found his eyes on hers. "Be my valentine."

"What?" she let out a disbelieving laugh, her mind and heart reeling from his words.

"Think about it," he said with an amused grin. "You got some anonymous note in your bag, you're all weirded out right? Well this person obviously isn't intimidated by you because they admitted having a crush. On you. If this person is planning on making their identity known tomorrow, which I think is a big possibility, why not have the easy excuse of 'sorry I've already got a valentine' ready?"

"Logan we're arch enemies," she said, trying to remind him since he seemed to have forgotten.

"Come on Louise," he rolled his eyes. "I don't see us that way... Do you really? Okay," he spoke over the words frozen on her tongue, "how about tomorrow you're my Valentine and Sunday you can go back to hating me. Deal?" Her heart seemed intent on breaking out of her ribcage at his proposal.

"W-would this involve hanging out?" she asked, schooling her features into mild disinterest. "I mean, my parents are closing the restaurant tomorrow for a day-long date thing-"

"What were you planning on doing?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Hitting Wonder Wharf, stuff like that."

"Sounds fun, we could do that," he said with a slow nod. "If you want to I mean," he added quickly. "We could make fun of all the dumb couples around us and ride the rides until we puke."

"Okay Logan... on one condition," she said, biting her lower lip between her teeth.

"Name it," he said boldly with a smirk and she braced herself with a deep breath. This could break the whole thing and she knew it.

"Actually ask me."

"Louise," he took her small hand in his and stared right into her eyes, no malice or joking reflected back at her, "will you be my Valentine?"

"I... guess so. Since I've got nothing better to do," she responded casually, trying to ignore her heart and it's gymnastics routine it was doing in her chest.

"Awesome," he smirked. "Want me to swing by the restaurant tomorrow to pick you up?"

"Yeah," she breathed, relishing in his hand still holding hers.

"What time?"

"After breakfast," she answered absently and he smirked.

"Okay Four Ears," he said before squeezing her hand and letting go. "I'll see you then." With that he hopped on his skateboard and took off. Louise waited for him to be out of sight before letting out a very unlike her squeal.

 **XXX**

 **So whaddya think? This is my second Louigan story, and this one will be multiple chapters because I really want to show them growing up. Leave me a review telling me what you think, maybe what you'd like to see them do at Wonder Wharf... Even though I know one thing for certain definitely! :) thanks for reading and if you leave a review you're the best. Much love, Leigh**


	2. Chapter 2

"So..." Linda smiled as she doled out the breakfast plates, "anyone have plans today?"

"Jimmy Jr. asked me to the movies," Tina said with a dreamy smile and Louise mimed a gag, which earned her a glare from her mother.

"Courtney wants to go to that new Chinese buffet," Gene said casually and then threw his hands in the air. "Who am I kidding? I've been dying to go there!"

"Good good... Louise?"

"Just gonna hit the Wharf, see where it goes from there," she said with a shrug, purposefully avoiding everyone's eyes.

"By yourself honey?" Linda practically whined and Louise tensed, not knowing the best way to lie when she told Logan to swing by the apartment to pick her up.

'Idiot!' she mentally chastised herself. 'I should've told him to meet me there! Damn him and this stupid holiday!'

"There's nothing wrong with being by yourself on Valentine's Day," Bob, ever the voice of reason, spoke up as he sat at the table. "I actually like that one of my kids isn't completely..." He trailed off at a knock on the door and Louise felt a stab of panic. "Who's that?"

"I'll get it!" she offered brightly and leapt to her slippered feet, only realizing her mistake when her dad shot her a look.

"I will get it," he said firmly and left the kitchen. Louise collapsed on her chair with a groan, making Linda clap her hands together with a wicked smile.

"Louise... are you hiding a boyfriend?" she asked excitedly.

"No," she said with a sneer, "I just... made plans with someone that didn't have an interest in the holiday either."

XxX

Logan smoothed his hair as he stood outside the door, feeling nervous about the whole day. This whole... whatever it was with Louise was complicated by the huge age gap between them. He knew that when she graduated from high school no one would care, if this even was something like that. As he stood there he began to doubt the whole thing. Maybe she didn't like him, maybe he had misread the whole thing, maybe-

The door opened and jerked him from his spiraling downward thoughts. He put a grin on his lips that turned into a grimace at the sight of Bob staring down at him with confusion. "Logan?"

"Good morning Mr. B," he said, forcing a smile on his lips.

"What are you doing here?" Bob crossed his hairy arms in front of his chest and Logan suddenly felt absolutely ridiculous. He was eighteen, swinging by to pick up an eleven year old girl for a not-date.

"I uh," he started nervously and cleared his throat. "I have plans with Louise, didn't she say anything?"

"You have plans with Louise? On Valentine's Day? Oh boy," Bob pinched the bridge of his nose. "Logan," the name came out a sigh, "she's eleven years old. You're what, eighteen now? You can't-"

"It's not a date sir," Logan said quickly and firmly, his face flushing red. "I just didn't have anything to do and figured she could use some company on the one day a year when a kid in middle school will get the shit teased out of them for being alone. She said she wanted to go to Wonder Wharf and I just... I don't want her to be out there alone like that." He knew the whole thing sounded ridiculous and for a brief moment he was pretty sure Bob was going to shut the door in his face. Bob stared at him for a silent, long moment before letting out a weary sigh.

"Louise! Door for you," he called up the stairs and jerked his head. "Come on up and wait on her. You hungry? I made strawberry pancakes."

"Those sound great but I already ate," Logan said with relief flooding his system as he followed Bob up the worn staircase.

"That's probably for the best," Bob said with a smirk down at him. "I did leave Gene in the kitchen and that usually means-"

"GENE!" Louise screeched and Logan froze on the top of the landing as the pudgy boy ran past, hands filled with pancakes, Louise on his heels. She glanced at him and froze in her tracks, her dark eyes wide. Logan couldn't help the amused smile on his lips as she stood there in her adorable super hero printed pajama pants, the tips of bunny slippers poking out under the too long pant legs. Her sleep shirt was baggy and faded, the old band logo worn from years of use. She looked adorable with her ears laying haphazardly on her head and Logan couldn't help but smile and stare.

"Louise go get dressed," Bob sighed heavily and Logan watched as Louise seemed to come back to her senses and took off, slamming a door in her wake. "Gene, bring those back!" he added after a moment.

"NO! They're delicious!"

"Oh god," Bob shook his head and motioned to the couch. "You wanna sit? It usually doesn't take long for Louise to get ready-"

"Logan?" Linda appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, a curious smile on her lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Logan?" Tina appeared behind her and he gave a wave. "He must be here for Louise."

"We're hitting Wonder Wharf," Logan said as he stood there awkwardly.

"Everyone go about your morning," Bob said as he started to walk off. "Leave our guest alone." Logan tried to appear casual as he stood there, feeling the scrutinizing gaze of Linda as he looked down at his shoes.

"You're taking my baby girl to the Wharf for today?" she asked and he looked up.

"Yes ma'am," he said carefully. "It's not like a date... We're arch enemies remember?" he gave a weak chuckle and Tina walked off, muttering something about pulled pigtails that made Linda laugh knowingly.

"So Logan," Linda gave him a warm smile, "do you like my Louise?"

"What?" he paled, completely caught off guard by the question.

"Oh come on," she waved off his reaction, "she's a cute girl, you're a cute boy, you did take her ears-"

"Ready?" Louise came bounding back into sight, her hair done up in her usual pigtails under her hat, a green t shirt hanging from her loosely over a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knees.

"Yeah," he said with a nod and they moved to the stairs.

"You be home before sundown missy," Linda called and Logan chuckled at Louise's heavy sigh.

"You won't be!" she called as she kept moving down the stairs.

"Louise Belcher-"

"SEE YA!" she shouted and, to Logan's surprise, gripped his hand as they bolted down the stairs and out the door. They made it to the sidewalk and Logan fought off a scowl as her hand slipped from his. "Ugh my family is crazy in the mornings."

"My parents are always busy in the morning, we never have breakfast like that," he admitted and Louise looked at him curiously. "Dad's a doctor, mom's... well mom and not exactly the nurturing 'make sure you're okay in the morning type'. Plus I'm an only child so no siblings."

"Lucky," she said with a huff and Logan shook his head.

"Not really, I think I'd prefer the chaos."

"You're crazy," she said and he smirked without warmth.

"At least you know your family cares beyond the public image," he told her, purposefully ignoring her slightly sad eyes directed at him. "So what's first on the agenda?" he asked to change the subject.

"We go to the pier and look for change," she said with a proud smirk as she rubbed her hands together.

"Or we could avoid the whole possibly getting pneumonia thing," he fired back and she glared at him. "What? It's February, that water is still freezing and besides I have money."

"I don't want you to pay for everything... Doesn't that make this whole thing kinda weird then?" she asked awkwardly and Logan looked at her with a grin.

"You mean it makes today more date like than you want?" he counter asked and she blushed. "That's what I thought... You know, technically speaking this would be considered a date, just based on the facts. Two people, Valentine's Day, going out... Pretty much the definition of the word."

"That's stupid," she said, suddenly very interested in the cracked sidewalk as they came to the Wharf entrance. "If this were a... thing like that then you would've bought me flowers or something. Since you haven't, it's not."

"Fair enough... Though," he gave her a nudge as they approached a line for tickets, "you wouldn't be the kind of girl to like flowers."

XxX

Louise couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun at Wonder Wharf. Logan sat beside her in the Scramble Pan for several goes in a row, something no one had ever done for her before. The last time she had gone with her siblings... Tina had been more interested in following Jimmy Jr. around like a lovesick idiot and Gene had taken all the money for himself to buy food. Logan stuck beside her, laughing as they stumbled off the Scramble Pan, his blue eyes shining with delight. "So dizzy!" he proclaimed loudly and, to Louise's shock, put a hand on her arm to steady himself.

"You're a wuss," she teased as she tried to stand straight, her own little body swaying slightly. "We should hit the roller coaster next!" With that she grabbed his arm and hauled him along, not caring if she bumped into people on the way or not. Halfway there she froze, her eyes landing on one of the ball toss booths, or more accurately, the prizes on the shelf. There, amidst the fluffy crap she could care less about, was a neon green Kuchi Kopi with rabbit ears instead of the normal short ears.

"Step right up and win a prize!" the very familiar voice of Mickey called out and she hauled Logan over to the booth. "Step right up and- oh hey Louise!" Mickey gave her a smile. "Wanna try your luck?"

"On one of these rigged stupid games? Do I look young and dumb to you Mickey?" she asked and the ex con chuckled.

"No but-"

"I want the Kuchi Kopi," she said firmly and Mickey gave her a smirk.

"Then try your luck to win it," he said.

"Don't play games with me Mickey! How much for the Kuchi Kopi?"

"Three tickets! Try your luck little lady," he glanced back at Logan, noting his arm still gripped by Louise. "Or have your boyfriend try."

"What?" Louise squeaked as she let Logan's arm go. "He's not my-"

"I'll try it," Logan stepped forward and she blushed.

"These games are rigged you dummy," she said and he winked at her.

"I know." He handed over the tickets and picked up the ball. He bounced it on the wooden booth a few times and gave Mickey a look. "Over inflated ball, undersized hoops."

"You know it!" Mickey beamed at him. "The name's Mickey by the way. I worked at the restaurant for a few days until Bob realized I was just using the basement to tunnel into the bank."

"Logan," the blonde offered as he looked back at the blushing Louise, "her arch enemy and Valentine for a day."

"Aw now see that's cute," Mickey said with a chuckle. "Valentine's brings together the most unlikely of couples. I myself have a date tonight. Cute little thing I met in a bar last week. Could be the one, you never know." Louise rolled her eyes, hoping the blush on her cheeks wasn't noticeable. "How'd you two meet?"

"She was bothering me and my friend so I stole her hat-"

"How are you still alive?!" Mickey asked and Louise crossed her arms, watching as Logan lined up his shot.

"He wouldn't be if he'd actually thrown it away like he tried to tell me he did," she said and Logan chuckled.

"I liked them," he said as he tossed the ball. Louise watched in shock as it sank through the hoop with ease. "I only said that because you drug my parents into it."

"You wouldn't give them back!" she insisted and Mickey chuckled as he handed him a different ball.

"Because you were following me around," Logan admitted and Louise tensed in shock, not expecting that.

"You said you got a date to prom with them," she sneered, trying to call his bluff.

"I did get asked to prom," he said as he sank the ball once more, catching the one Mickey tossed at him next. "And I had a wonderful time, but what I liked the most was having this obnoxiously adorable nine year old stalk me for a few days," he said as he tossed the ball. Louise watched it sink through the hoop once more as red flooded her cheeks. He liked her following him?

"You two are adorable, favorite couple I've seen all day," Mickey remarked and handed over another ball. "Sink all five to win the prize she wants man." Logan nodded and Louise resisted the urge to kick Mickey in the shin for saying they were a cute couple.

"Hey Logan!" a group of high school girls walking by cooed and he gave them a quick wave and a small grin. Louise felt the same gut boiling anger she did the day before as the girls kept moving. 'Can't they tell he's trying to win me a prize?' she thought angrily at their retreating backs. She watched the girls glance back at Logan, some of them obviously swaying their hips more to draw his eyes. She wondered if he was watching them out of the corner of his eye, wondered if he regretted asking her to be his Valentine that day when he had girls far closer to his age trying to gain his attention.

Logan lined up another shot, his eyes focused on the hoop. As he raised his arms to let go of the shot Mickey coughed loudly, making him jump. The ball hit the rim and bounced to the bottom of the booth. "Ooh sorry about that man," Mickey made a big show of banging a fist against his chest. "Allergies you know? You can pick any prize on the bottom shelf for the little lady for making three though." Louise glared at Mickey.

"You-"

"Louise," Logan cut her off with a smirk, "it's fine. He's just doing his job."

"Are you serious?!" she stomped her foot on the ground. "He's cheating!"

"I know," Logan said easily, igniting Louise's rage over the girls and she focused on it on the ball toss game instead.

"Ugh you're just as stupid as everyone else," she stormed off, not wanting to admit that the fact that he even tried for her meant more than she'd ever thought it would.

XxX

"Ouch, you gonna go after your girlfriend?" Mickey asked and Logan pulled three more tickets from the roll in his pocket.

"Not until I win that weird thing," he pointed at the small green thing Louise had freaked out over and Mickey smirked.

"You got it bad huh?"

"We're not dating," he said as he took the offered ball. "I'm eighteen."

"That doesn't matter as soon as she's out of school," Mickey said with a shrug.

"You're optimistic huh?" Logan asked as he made the shot.

"It helps with the life I've lived," he said as he slapped a pattern out on the wooden beam. "Tell you what. In the spirit of the holiday, and the fact that I adore the youngest Belcher, I won't do a single distracting thing so you can win that Kuchi Kopi thingy for her."

"Yeah?" Logan asked as he grabbed another ball.

"Yep!" he let the 'p' pop and looked around. "But between you and me you should hurry. You'd be surprised how fast those little legs can run."

"Oh I know," Logan said as he took the shot. "I bet I can find her though." He watched the ball swing through perfectly and smirked as he pictured her face when he handed it over.

XxX

Louise kicked an empty can down the boardwalk, the sickening couples around her making her scowl worse. She didn't think through walking off from Logan like she did. He had all the tickets and all the money. She had maybe overreacted... not that she'd admit that if she saw him again. She didn't want to see his stupid face again, not for the rest of the day, the week, the month, the-

"Bunnygirl!" Logan's voice pulled her from the depths of her denial and she rolled her eyes as he caught up to her. "Hey," he gave her that easy grin and her hands clenched to fists.

"What do you want?" she demanded and his grin faltered.

"Maybe hit the roller coaster? Grab a bite? Something?" he asked awkwardly, shifting his weight from foot to foot. When she just continued to scowl his grin vanished and a frown replaced it. "What is it Four Ears?" he asked worriedly and she turned around.

"I don't wanna keep you from enjoying your day. Why don't you go hang out with those other girls?" she muttered, her fists still clenched.

"Louise," he reached out and touched her shoulder with a couple fingers. She whirled with a snarl. "Jeez I just- are you jealous of them saying hi to me? Louise I have them in my classes it wasn't... Ugh," he pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "If I wanted to hang out with one of them I would. I wanted to hang out with you."

"Really?" she sneered at him. "You sure you just weren't pathetic enough for that girl to drop you and-"

"I put the goddamn note in your backpack," he said as he leaned closer to her, eyes flashing in annoyance, "I wanted to be here with you today, I wanted to spend a day with the girl I feel weird about liking! I told Ashley I couldn't go with her, I lied to my parents about my plans, I lied to my best friends... all because no one would understand that I like an eleven year old," he ran a hand through his blonde hair and stepped back. "Here," he pulled something from his back pocket and held it out. Louise stared at the Kuchi Kopi and a stack of tickets, feeling tears prick at the corners of her eyes. "Take them alright? Since you're so fucking miserable I'll just go home and I won't ruin your day anymore. Maybe we are better off arch enemies than... friends." With that he shoved them in her hands and turned around, leaving Louise to stand there feeling lower than dirt.

XxX

Of all the people to make him feel like shit, Logan had never expected that from his little Four Ears. He'd never expected telling her like that either... If he got up the courage to tell the eleven year old how he felt, he never would have pictured it to be during a fight at the obvious end of their time together. He had pictured walking her home, telling her about the note, maybe trying to figure out how to make sense of everything going on... but definitely not what had happened.

"Logan!" a voice shrieked at him and he tensed but kept walking. "Damn you and your long legs!" he heard the familiar voice of Louise as a small hand wrapped around his wrist. "Please turn around?" she gasped and he obliged, keeping his face neutral.

"What?" he demanded, not in the mood for more awkwardness.

"Look I, I'm sorry alright?" she was blushing but managed to keep their eye contact. "I don't... I've never had a crush on anyone like you before and this whole thing is freaking me out I guess. I was acting so mean because I was-"

"Jealous yeah I know. I figured that out when you hit me after Ashley kissed me," his words were guarded but not completely devoid of emotion. She swallowed hard and he sighed. "I feel creepy for this, you get that right? I honestly forget how old you are when we trade insults like we do. You don't act like a normal girl and that's what I like about you. You're as unique as can be."

"I feel the same about you," she admitted and he gave her a small smirk. A beat passed between them, the silence taking the edge away from the anger, hurt feelings, and confusion. "Can we go ride the roller coaster now?" she asked with a sweet smile and Logan rolled his eyes.

"On one condition," he held up a finger and she nodded. "You promise me you won't leave my side barring bathroom trips okay? I kinda freaked when I completely lost sight of you." Her self conscious smile and nod made him smirk and he gripped her hand in his. "To the roller coaster!" he decreed and off they went, not a care in the world other than the moment.

XxX

Cotton candy consumed, funnel cakes finished, tickets spent on rides, and with a brand new Kuchi Kopi faintly glowing in the setting sun, they set off towards the restaurant and home of the Belcher family. Side by side they walked down the slightly busy street, Logan unsure how to break the silence that ensued. They hadn't really discussed anything beyond the initial admittance of feelings. Where could they really go with this though? He was pulled abruptly from his thoughts as they came to the door that led to her home. "Well," she turned to him with a small nervous smile, "thank you for everything today... Honestly this is the best Valentine's Day I've ever had."

"Me too," he admitted with a smirk and looked down at the Kuchi Kopi in her hands, slightly weirded out by the thing. "So... Um," he started and stopped, running a hand through his blonde hair nervously. He knew in a normal situation what he'd do in that moment. He'd lean in for a kiss and see where he could take it from there. With Louise though... He shook his head and finally met her eyes again. "No more arch enemy talk?" he asked and she blushed as she hugged the glowing thing tighter.

"No," she said with a smile, "for now at least."

"Of course," he said with a laugh that slowly died. "Louise I... I'm eighteen and I like you. It's weird but I do," he took a steadying breath and trudged ahead, hating himself for what he had to say. "I've got two months left of high school then I'm off to college... I can't-"

"I know we can't date Logan," she said with a scrunched up face, as if the idea was ridiculous anyway. "You'd get in a lot of trouble and I'm really surprised my dad let me go today."

"We can't date you're right... So how about this," he took her hand in his and squeezed her fingers. "Louise Belcher, if you don't have a Valentine next year will you be mine again? I won't be on break then but we can have a... delayed thing. Would that work?"

"What if you get a girlfriend?" she asked softly and he laughed disbelievingly.

"You might get a boyfriend between now and then too," he said with a shrug and she scowled. "If neither of us are otherwise involved, would that be acceptable?"

"Yeah," she said after a moment and he grinned.

"Good. Now get upstairs so Tina will stop peeking through the curtains at us," he said with a nod up to said parted curtains, letting out a laugh as Louise raised a middle finger without looking. He glanced up to see the curtain swish back into place with a shake of his head. "Goodnight Valentine," he said and moved to let her hand go.

"Wait," she said quickly and he paused, heart jackhammering in his chest as she gripped the front of his shirt and pulled his face down to hers. He felt her lips fleetingly brush his cheek before she turned and went inside the building without another word. A smile curled up Logan's lips a mile wide as he turned to head home.

 **XXX**

 **Chapter two! I hope this one didn't disappoint all of you my awesome followers, favoriters, and reviewers! Special shout out to those that reviewed the last chapter. You guys rock and the alerts make my day. That being said, please let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	3. Chapter 3

Graduation for Logan came and went. The two saw each other almost daily; Logan came in with Jacob and Scotty under the guise of seeing them as much as possible before he packed up and went off to college. When he was there he'd give Louise small smirks and long glances whenever he could steal them. Jacob and Scotty, bless their little minds, just assumed he was trying to bother the weird little kid as much as he could before he left.

XxX

Louise smirked at nothing as she bussed the table after Logan and Company vacated the premises. As she wiped down the table she saw a napkin placed on the seat, more folded than crumpled. Curious, she picked it up and smoothed it out, a smile coming to her lips at the writing she now recognized as Logan's.

'I have to leave in two days. Mom has a big going away thing planned tomorrow but I want to see you. Can we hang out before I go?" She slipped the note into the pocket of her jeans, wishing for once she was a normal teenager with access to normal things like a cellphone. She stacked the plates and wiped down the table with practiced ease, smiling up at Teddy when he walked in.

"Oh hey Louise," he said with a smile. "How goes it?"

"It's going Teddy," she responded as she moved to the counter and into the back. "Teddy's here Dad," she called to her father who was scowling down at a pile of thyme as if it offended him. "Dad?" He looked up at her and nodded.

"Hey Teddy," he called through the order window, "I'll be right there okay?"

"You got it Bob," he said in his usual jovial tone and Louise set the plates at the sink.

"You okay Dad?" she asked and he nodded.

"We're a little short on rent this month," he admitted as he started on a burger for Teddy. Louise scowled but nodded, completely used to the monetary woes of her family.

"We'll get it Dad, we always do," she said and he gave her a smirk.

"You know Louise, ever since your day with Logan you've been more positive."

"Oh please," she said quickly, using the excuse of grabbing the window cleaner to hide her blush.

"He's leaving soon isn't he?"

"In two days," she said, all mirth vanishing from her face.

"You want the rest of the day off?" he offered and she stared at her father, a little dumbstruck that he was offering.

"You'd-"

"I don't like the idea of you and him, just because he's older than your sister and you're eleven, but I'm not going to pretend that your happiness doesn't count for anything. If you can get his goons away from him, just hang out with him like you did on Valentine's."

"Thanks Dad," she said as she moved to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Well," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, "you're growing up and I can't hide from it anymore. Now go on before I change my mind." She laughed and took off, clapping a hand on Teddy's shoulder before vanishing out the door.

XxX

Logan had almost everything he was going to take with him packed up, his room now feeling even less like his than it always did. In a daze he moved out of his room and down the stairs, mind on how different it would be by this time next week. He'd be several states away from everything and everyone he'd ever known, completely alone.

A knock on the front door pulled him from his musings and he walked over to it, not expecting the sight that greeted him. "Hey Logan," Louise said with a smile and he felt his heart pound in his chest.

"Come here Four Ears," he said as he gripped her hand and pulled her across the threshold. He wrapped his arms around her, kicking the door closed with a smile. Her arms slinked around his middle and he buried his face in her bunny hat. Tears welled up in his eyes as he pulled back and just stared at the girl in his arms.

"Logan?" his mother's voice from the kitchen made him cringe. "Was that the door?"

"Nope!" he called out and slid his arms from Louise to grip her hand. "I'll be in my room, gotta pack up some more stuff."

"Okay, remember we're having dinner tonight at-"

"I know," he cut her off as he pulled Louise towards the stairs and up, not stopping until they were in his room. He shut the door with an audible click and she looked around the space curiously.

"You don't have much to go before you're ready," she commented and he nodded as he leaned against his desk.

"Yeah, aside from a few clothes that I need to wash I'm good."

"Why didn't you want your mom to know I was here?" she asked carefully and Logan tensed, not wanting her to think the wrong thing.

"I'm not ashamed of you being here Louise," he answered honestly, "she just... she-"

"Doesn't like my family."

"That and she'd see you as a reason for me to not want to go," Logan admitted as he ran a hand through his hair. "She doesn't want me to have any reasons to try to skip out on school." He pushed himself off his desk and closed the distance between them, gripping her hands in his. "It's a very tempting reason," he said and was rewarded with her blushing violently.

"Logan," she barely breathed his name, tears welling up in her eyes, "I'm really gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss my Four Ears," he said with a sad smile. They stood there for a long silent moment, him bending to lean his forehead against hers.

"How are we going to stay in touch? I don't have a phone-"

"We can email?" he offered and she laughed. "Every day I'll send you at least one. Deal?"

"Yeah," she said with a sigh and he smirked as she buried her face in his chest.

"Don't worry Bunnygirl, we'll figure it out."

XxX

The dreaded day dawned with an anxious Louise pacing by the front door, her ears tugged down low. "Come eat breakfast sweetie," Linda coaxed gently. "He'll be here before he goes." Louise shook her head and kept pacing, her stomach too knotted with worry to even think of food.

A knock on the door made Louise jump, her eyes widening as she moved to it. "Hey Bunnygirl," Logan's voice made her smile and she threw her arms around him. His warm arms encircled her shoulders and she breathed in the smell of him like it was better than oxygen.

"Don't go," she mumbled against his shirt and his arms around her tightened.

"I don't want to," he said softly.

"Can't you just stay here in town? There's the community college and and-"

"Louise," his voice was near breaking and she buried her face in his chest more, not wanting to look up. "I can't do that. I want to, but I can't." She nodded against his warm body, shoulders beginning to shake with tears she was trying to fight. "Hey don't start crying on me," his voice was tinged with sadness of his own and she stepped back with a sniff.

"Who's crying?" she demanded grumpily as she wiped at her eyes. "Louise Belcher doesn't cry." His chuckle warmed her soul a little and she looked up at him.

"I'll be in town at Christmas time," he said with a smirk that didn't reach his eyes. "We can hang out then okay?" She nodded in response, too afraid to open her mouth. He stepped up to her again and pulled her in for another hug, Louise feeling his lips touch the top of her hat.

"I'm going to miss your stupid face," she mumbled against his shirt and he pulled back enough to brush his lips against her forehead.

"I'll miss yours Bunnygirl," he admitted and looked behind her. "Hey Mr. B.," he gave a little wave and Louise glanced back at her dad watching them silently.

"Logan," Bob nodded at him. "You have everything you need?"

"Yeah," Logan nodded. "I'll see you guys at Christmas." Louise knew a cue from her dad, and it appeared Logan did as well because he stepped back and turned to the door.

"See ya Four Ears," he said affectionately and she bit her lips together, not bothering to hide the tears leaking down her cheeks. He opened the door and stepped across the threshold, Louise feeling that what they had said wasn't enough.

"Logan!" she bounded after him and he turned, obviously caught off guard when Louise launched herself onto him. He gripped her lower back as he regained his balance and she used the moment to her advantage. Legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck, she brought her lips to his in a quick chaste kiss. He pulled back with shocked eyes and she slid from his stunned grip. "Now get out of here you big idiot." She turned and went back inside, ignoring the urge to look back at the young man still standing there with a stunned expression on his face.

XxX

Logan dropped his last bag on the floor of his new dorm, mind reeling from the drive away from his hometown. Louise had... had kissed him. He collapsed on the unmade bed and stared up at the ceiling in silent wonder. He had wanted to kiss her, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't, but he hadn't expected her to do it so boldly in front of her dad. The entire drive there he'd been reliving the moment, even if he couldn't quite shake how creepy he felt for it happening. She was still only eleven years old, a fact he continually needed to remind himself.

He sat up and pulled his phone from his pocket. After firing off a quick text to his mom about arriving safely he pulled up his email and started typing up a message to Louise.

XxX

'Did you know that dorms, which animals aren't allowed in, apparently smell of wet dog? Maybe it's just my oddly absent roommate. Maybe he's a werewolf? Got everything up here and setting up my new room... Thinking about how much I miss you already. Email me back Bunnygirl!'

Louise read the message at least a dozen times as she sat on the end of the couch, completely ignoring her family's current squabble over movie choices.

"Louise!" Linda's snap made her head jerk up and she glared over the lid of the laptop at her mother. "Don't you want to help pick?"

"No I need to respond to this-"

"This is family time," Linda said firmly, "put the laptop away missy."

"Email him back and then help us pick," Bob interjected quickly. She looked to her dad who just gave her a knowing smile.

"Thanks Dad," she said and began composing her response.

XxX

'Hitting the road tonight Bunnygirl! Driving all night so I'll be in town in the morning! Me, you, Wonder Wharf, and a mountain of sweets we shouldn't eat. How's that sound?'

The message made Louise squeak in shock as she leapt up from her bed. The Christmas lights on her wall twinkled warmly as she ran out into the living room. "Dad can I please please please have tomorrow off?" she begged the second she found him in the kitchen.

"Why?" he asked as he put the finishing touches on their dinner.

"Logan's driving in tonight. He asked if I wanted to hit Wonder Wharf."

"Fishoeder closed it down for much needed repairs on the roller coaster remember?" Bob responded as he slid two chicken breasts on Gene's plate. "Why not have him come here after you get out of school and while you're working he can loiter like all of Tina's friends have taken up doing." Louise felt her blood boil at the mention of Tina's friends. Tammy, Jocelyn, and a few other mindless teens had joined the group of oddities that Tina seemed to attract like flies to honey and Louise knew they'd fawn over Logan like the idiots they were. "Uh oh," Bob said with a smirk as he set out the plates. "There's a jealous face. Look Louise I need your help tomorrow and besides," he turned to his daughter and gave her a warm smile, "Logan has been away at college for a whole semester. The two of you have been emailing practically every single day since he's been gone. If he was interested in other girls flirting with him, that would have stopped a long time ago." Louise smiled up at her dad, her jealously sliding.

"Thanks Dad," she said and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

XxX

Logan put the car in park and killed the engine with a nervous sigh. He was back in town, not even thinking before he turned down the road to a certain burger joint. Careful steps brought him to the door leading to the apartment, his nerves on high alert as he raised a hand to knock.

Before he could lower his hand the door opened to reveal a pajama clad Louise, a smile on her lips. "Hey Bunnygirl," he said with a chuckle and she threw her arms around him. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her slender figure, not ever wanting to let go.

"Come inside you two," Bob's voice made Logan cringe and Louise slowly pried her arms from him. With a coy smile she grabbed his hand and together they walked up the stairs. "Hey Logan," Bob greeted, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand.

"Good morning sir," Logan responded quickly, feeling slightly awkward standing there in the living room of the Belcher household with Louise's hand in his.

"Coffee?" Bob offered and Logan nodded.

"Sounds great."

"Oh you offer him coffee," Louise sneered and Bob sighed.

"Louise the last time I let you have coffee you ran into a wall."

"You ran into a wall?" Logan asked with a chuckle and she blushed. "Literally ran into a wall?"

"At full speed," Bob commented with a chuckle. "So how's college going?" Bob asked as he poured another cup of coffee in a chipped mug.

"It's going great," Logan said with a laugh still lingering in his voice. "I got almost all A's in my first semester, my roommate is thankfully moving out... All in all the first semester wasn't bad." He glanced at Louise to see her slightly down expression and decided to add on a little flourish so she'd smile. "I do miss actually knowing people around town and it would be nice if I could bump into a few people every so often," he bumped his arm against hers and she gave him a quick smile. Bob turned and handed over a black coffee, the smell heavenly to Logan's exhausted senses. He took the offered cup with a mumbled thanks, feeling Louise tug his arm to pull him out of the kitchen.

"Wonder Wharf is closed right now," she said as they sat on the couch and Logan shrugged.

"We'll do something else then," he said and raised the cup to his lips. He took a sip, wincing at the bitter strong taste, then lowered the cup.

"Dad won't give me the day off," she said with a scowl and he shrugged.

"We'll hang out before I go back-"

"Would you want to sit at the restaurant? We could talk and stuff between customers," she seemed hesitant to ask and Logan smiled over at her, putting his hand on hers.

"Yeah, I'd like that," he told her with a squeeze of her fingers.

XxX

Louise strolled down the sidewalk after school, a spring in her step at the thought of semi spending time with Logan after class. She walked along, not a care in the world until she came face to face with Cynthia Bush. "Oh crap," she grumbled before putting on a smile. "Hi Mrs. Bush-"

"You," the woman pointed at her, making Louise raise an eyebrow. "I don't know who you think you are but my son deserves better than you."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh just look at you," Cynthia snapped. "You're nothing but a little kid, my son is a full grown man. I knew he had a little crush on you when he stole that ugly thing from you, actually letting you follow him..." she trailed off and shook her head. "The point is this: you will stop seeing my son. Stop talking to him, stop communicating with him, or I will be forced to take drastic measures."

"Like what?" Louise demanded, her anger boiling in her gut.

"I'll disown him. Without his family he's nothing, no money, no job prospects, no college, nothing. Then, and only then, would he be even close to your level." She moved past Louise and paused in her steps, turning to the fuming girl with a fake sad smile. "If you really care about him, you'll know the right thing to do." With that she was gone, leaving Louise to stand there, her mind reeling from the threat.

XxX

Logan chuckled along with Teddy's never ending story, looking to Bob through the order window as the man droned on. Bob mouthed a 'sorry' and Logan gave a little shrug before tuning back into the one sided conversation. "...never before in my life," Teddy said as he shook his head and picked up his drink. Logan shook his head and turned his eyes back to his plate of fries, mentally kicking himself for not going to pick up Louise and her siblings from school. Truthfully he'd been in the restaurant almost all day after just stopping by his parent's house to make an appearance. He'd helped Bob during the lunch rush, doling out orders and even hopping on the grill when Bob had to step away for a bathroom break.

His mother had been livid when he said he was going back to the restaurant, she had really laid on the 'I missed my boy and he doesn't even want to see me' crap which led to Logan more or less telling her that he wanted to spend time with Louise while he was in town. He'd firmly told her it was just on friendly terms, saying he really missed the verbal abuse she so willingly dished out.

The small bell to the door chimed and Logan turned, his smile quickly falling from his lips as Louise just brushed past him. "Bunnygirl?" he hopped off the stool and followed her into the kitchen, worry furrowing his brow. "Hey Louise I-" he reached out a hand to her arm and she whirled on him, slapping it away.

"You need to go," she said firmly.

"What?" Logan asked, dumbstruck by the harsh tone.

"You. Need. To. Leave," she said each word with venom and he took a half step back.

"Why?" he asked, completely taken aback.

"Because this whole thing is stupid and weird and I..." she took a deep breath and said with more conviction than he knew possible, "I don't like you." The words hit him like a freight train, so hard he took two steps back.

"You don't?"

"No," she said firmly, turning around to the sink filled with dishes.

"Louise I-"

"Get out Logan," she said firmly and he glanced at a very awkward looking Bob standing at the grill trying to not be obvious.

"O...okay," he said, his hurt coming through in his tone. "If that's how you really feel... I'll go," he turned on his heel and went back out into the restaurant. He scooped up his jacket but didn't bother to put it on as he stormed out of the restaurant.

XxX

"Why did you do that?" Bob asked the second the door closed behind Logan's back.

"Because it's for the best," she said firmly, staring down at the floating remains of a bun dissolving in the water.

"Louise he's been here all day helping me. He listened to Teddy ramble on about nothing for an hour, he helped your mom move some of the Christmas decorations, he-"

"He's too old for me Dad," she said, whipping her head to stare down her father who flinched at the unshed tears in her eyes.

"What did his mother say?" Bob asked after a moment and Louise tensed.

"How'd you-"

"Louise, I unfortunately know her. She's about as wicked as a person can be. He came in from stopping by his parents house in a bad mood and vaguely mentioned her... doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. What did she say?"

"That if I continue to see him she'll cut him off," Louise admitted softly. "That I'm not good enough for him-"

"Well that's the biggest load of..." he trailed off shaking his head. "Louise, I know this isn't what you want to hear but maybe this is for the best. He is a lot older than you and for you two to actually date you'd have to be eighteen which is a lot of time lost to waiting on both of you... Besides that people change and-"

"I get it Dad," she cut off his attempt at comfort. "Thanks."

XxX

Logan refused to leave his room at his parent's house. Dinner with some important so and so be damned, he refused to leave his room. He sat on his bed with his knees to his chest, his heart shattered beyond the point of tears. Louise, his Bunnygirl, his Four Ears, his... Not his.

"Logan Barry Bush!" his mother's voice boomed outside his door and she flung open the door, already dressed in her dinner clothes. "Get dressed! We have dinner with the Fishoeder brothers in twenty minutes-"

"I'm not going," he said and she scoffed.

"You are going. There's no argument to this young man."

"No I'm not going," he said firmly as he leapt to his feet. He now stood taller than his mother, secretly loving the height advantage over her. "You and Dad have fun pretending in front of them that you're still happily married. I'll stay here and listen for the yelling that signals you're both home."

"Logan, Calvin Fishoeder owns half of this town! We are having dinner at his home tonight and you will be in attendance. Is that understood?" She took a deep breath and Logan let his lips sneer a smile. "Really Logan, all this over that silly little girl! How ridiculous can you be?"

"What silly little girl Mom?" he asked, his heart sinking in his chest.

"Now honey," she cooed, immediately too sweet to be believed, "I just assumed-"

"You said 'that silly little girl'... You did this? You told her to stop seeing me, didn't you? Oh my god," Logan sank back on his bed, "I knew you were heartless but this is a new low, even for you mom."

"Logan! The Belchers are low class people! That woman Linda is trash, Bob is-"

"Don't insult them!" Logan snapped, lurching to his feet once more. "You're just pissed because Bob and Linda actually love each other! Because they have the one thing all the money in the world couldn't buy you..." He shook his head in disgust and stalked to the door.

"If you leave this house you can never come back!" she shrieked at him and he scoffed a laugh.

"Fine by me," he growled before going down the stairs.

"I'll cut you off!"

"Go ahead! I don't want your money!" He reached the bottom of the stairs and grabbed the only possession he felt close enough with to understand Louise with her hat. Skateboard in hand he flung open the door, gave his stunned mother a one finger salute, and slammed it loud enough to rattle the front windows.

 **XXX**

 **Chapter three! Drama ensues! Whaddya think? Special thanks to all of those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed! The alerts make my soul sing and make me churn out chapters faster. Anyway, let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	4. Chapter 4

Logan rolled down the sidewalk on his skateboard calmly, eyes locked on the two figures that just arrived at the steps. They turned as he got close and he couldn't help his smirk at his two best friends. One text from him and they dropped everything to make it. "I was so close to sealing the deal man," Jacob said with a smile giving away that said he spoke the truth as Logan slowed before them.

"I was six episodes into my binge watching," Scotty said as they took their unofficial seats. Logan sat in the middle, unsure when exactly he had become the leader of his group but not complaining.

"I've been disowned," he said without preamble and they whipped their heads around to stare at him in shock.

"I've got a couch," Scotty offered immediately after he recovered.

"Does this mean you're not going back to college?" Jacob asked.

"My parents already paid for my second semester," Logan said as he plucked at a loose string on his long sleeved shirt.

"So what's the plan?" Scotty asked and Logan felt a pang of guilt before the pride set in that his friends would literally do whatever he said in this moment.

"I have an entire dorm to myself on campus for spring," he said carefully, looking to them each in turn.

"When are we leaving?" Jacob asked without hesitation.

"You guys really don't have to-"

"I still live at home," Scotty cut him off and Jacob snorted.

"Same here," he mumbled to explain his snort. "So? When are we leaving?"

"In a week and a half," Logan answered with a smirk and they both nodded.

XxX

"Louise..." Linda's sing song tone made the young girl want to groan as her bedroom door opened. "You have a visitor," her mom explained as she stepped into the small space.

"Who?" she asked warily, her heart speeding up slightly in anticipation.

"Logan." The name had her on her feet in a flash. She followed her mom out into the living room and stared at Logan sitting on the couch, his eyes locked on the carpet in front of his shoes. He looked up after a moment and his lips twitched as he stood up and moved to her slowly. Louise felt a blush crawl up her cheeks as she felt both her parents standing there, watching whatever was unfolding silently.

"Hey Four Ears," he said softly as he stopped before her.

"Hey Logan," she responded, her tone just as quiet.

"I uh... I know that my mom said something to you," he said, obviously trying to keep his voice strong. "I'm hoping that's what caused you to say what you did earlier, because I've been disowned and whatever she said doesn't apply anymore." Louise felt her eyes widen at that, surprised beyond belief. "If that's the case then I'd like to maybe spend some time with you before I go back-"

"Why're you going back?" she asked incredulously.

"I have the next semester paid off and my dorm is all mine until summer starts," he said with a shrug. "Well, technically not all mine since I've got Scotty and Jacob coming to live with me but that's not the point," he shook his head quickly and looked her straight in the eye. "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"No," she shook her head to accompany her soft word and a smile broke out on his lips.

"Good," he said with a nod, obviously trying to keep from bouncing with joy at the simple word. A beat passed and Louise couldn't take it anymore. She launched herself towards him, a startled laugh left his lips as they collided.

"Can you stay?" she asked hopefully and only then remembered her parents were right there when she heard her dad clear his throat.

"He stays on the couch," Bob spoke up firmly and Logan chuckled, Louise bearing witness to the red that flooded his cheeks as he nodded. "And tonight's my show's finale, no one interrupts me."

"I'VE RECORDED A NEW SONG!" Gene's voice screamed out from his room and Louise laughed at Logan's alarmed look when Gene bolted into the living room in his shirt and underwear, his keyboard raised above his head in triumph. "Oh," Gene halted in front of the very awkward looking Logan and motioned down the length of his body, "drink it all in pretty boy! Looking is free." With that he turned his attention back to the keyboard and started messing with a few buttons.

"Uh-"

"Yeah," she said over Logan's stunned awkward expression and pushed him over to the couch with a smirk, "this is what it's like in the Belcher household."

XxX

After several renditions of Gene's new song, which to Logan just sounded like random keys and fart noises, Bob demanded quiet throughout the apartment for his show. Logan sat on the floor, his head resting against Louise's knee as she played with his hair. He was pretty sure Tina had her hands in it a few times, judging by the awkward 'uhhh' noises he kept hearing when he felt more than Louise's tiny fingers tug lightly. Every time he turned his head to check though, Tina was focused on the television, the only dead give away was Louise's amused smirk at his expense.

Finally the show was over, Logan chuckling at Bob's indignation for the character he liked to be put in such peril. Linda pushed him off to their bedroom, a nonstop flow of 'it's okay Bobby, we'll see what happens soon' following them. Gene theatrically leapt from the couch and walked off without a word, his eyes glued to his keyboard as he pressed various buttons.

"T?" Louise questioned in a fake sweet voice. "Aren't you sleepy my dearest sister?"

"Not really," the oldest shrugged and Logan couldn't help but laugh at Louise's glared daggers. "Oh, yes actually, I am quite sleepy," she said in her monotone as she got to her feet quickly.

"Finally," Louise sounded nervous as the door to Tina's room shut behind her and Logan turned to face her, a smirk curling up his lips. "Sheesh, I thought that show would never end and.." she trailed off and blushed as Logan took her hand.

"You look tired," he commented and she snorted.

"I don't need sleep," she said defiantly, a yawn working its way out of her throat a moment later that completely nullified her statement.

"Come on," he said as he stood up, a few tugs on her arm making her rise slowly. "I can tuck you in before I lay down."

"I'm not that little," she growled at him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he led her to her tiny room.

XxX

Louise dressed in her pajamas quickly, watching Logan's shadow under her door as he shifted side to side. Long pants and baggy shirt in place, she checked her ears once more before opening the door. He whirled with a warm smile and she pulled him into her room, shutting the door behind them silently. "Can you stay with me for a little bit?" she asked softly and he nodded, looking nervous to do so.

"Sure," he finally vocalized and she smiled as she pulled back her worn comforter and flat sheet. She sat down and he surprised her by sitting behind her, leaning against the wall as he pulled her against his chest. Louise practically melted into him as he wrapped his arms around her, entwining their fingers.

"I could get used to this," she said happily as she tilted her head to listen to his heartbeat.

"Me too," he whispered softly and she smiled even though he couldn't see it. A long, comfortable silence stretched out between them, neither one sure how to break it. After a moment she rolled over, buried her face in his flat stomach, and let out a content sigh. Her eyes drooped of their own accord and she soon found sleep holding her tightly.

XxX

Bob had found very bizarre things in his children's rooms over the years. From Tina curled up with a very butt-centric story half written in her notebook to Gene cuddling with a chicken he had put in a bag to marinate the night before... there wasn't much that surprised him anymore. That did NOT mean he completely approved of the sight before him now, but it took away from the heart attack causing shock.

Louise was asleep in her bed, face buried in the fabric of Logan's shirt. He had his arms around her protectively, his nose buried in the pink of her hat. She was laying between his legs which were bent at the knee, holding her in place. For awhile Bob just stood there, flabbergasted by the sight. It was obvious that nothing sexual had happened, it was just... innocent cuddling.

Despite the spike of fatherly protectiveness surging through him to throw out the young man, Bob stood there. His mind flashed to how he had been at Logan's age; awkward as hell but if he was being honest there has always been only one thing on his mind at the time. This... this reminded him of how he felt when he met Linda. It didn't all need to be about sex. They had been content to cuddle and share innocent kisses.

Logan was a full grown man, there was no denying that obvious fact. He was handsome too Bob supposed, in a different way from himself. The simple fact that the boy could have any girl his age he wanted and was still content to cuddle with a sleeping Louise made Bob feel a confusing twist of emotions towards him. On the one hand he wanted to shove the guy away for fear of losing his daughter far before the time came, but on the other hand he wanted to keep this obviously respectful young man in her life.

"Hm?" Logan half murmured something as his eyes fluttered open. Bob watched in amusement as he first looked down fondly at the still asleep Louise, his eyes moving to the imposing figure in the doorway slowly. Once they locked eyes he was proud to see Logan pale, his face completely drained of color instantly.

"I knew something was up when you weren't on the couch," Bob said, doing his best to keep his voice dangerously neutral.

"I-I'm sorry sir," Logan whispered, not moving from his grip on Louise. "I only meant to sit here until she fell asleep and-"

"You ended up cuddling all night?" Bob asked with a barely restrained chuckle. Logan's jaw worked for a moment and Bob let his chuckle out. "It's fine Logan I'm just kidding. Wake her up for breakfast, we have some major restaurant cleaning to do today."

"Need any help?" Logan's offer surprised him.

"I can't pay you," Bob warned and watched as the young man shrugged.

"You aren't killing me for finding me in here," he pointed out, "I think that earns you some free labor."

XxX

Louise held onto Logan tightly as he tried to go down the stairs of her family's apartment. "Louise," Logan said her name gently as he stopped by the front door. She turned a sad smile up at him and he scowled. "I don't really want to but-"

"I know," she said defeatedly and he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.

"I'll email you okay? Every day like last time."

"Me too," she mumbled and he gave her a sad smirk before lowering his lips to hers for a quick peck.

"It'll be spring break before you know it," he assured and she let out a heavy sigh before letting him go.

XxX

'So there's a dance on Friday and I got asked by Rudy to go.' The message made Logan's heart drop, so much he barely had the nerve to read the rest of it. Call him a glutton for punishment but he did, confirming his worst fears. 'I said yes so... I guess I have a Valentine?' Logan's blood boiled at the message and he threw his phone across the room.

"Lo?" Jacob asked carefully, both of his friends staring at their unofficial leader worriedly. Logan stalked over to his phone, picked it up and took a deep breath.

'Have fun.' His response was the best he could manage as he felt the surge of jealousy and anger when his eyes flicked unwillingly to her message again.

"We're going out," he growled out to his friends who sat there worriedly.

"What'd she say?" Scotty was brave enough to ask and Logan let out a sigh.

"Just get ready yeah?" his tone held defeat, his eyes burning with tears he didn't want to shed. He retreated to his room and sat down heavily on his bed, trying to control the waves of emotions he was feeling over his Four Ears. "Not mine," he muttered to himself angrily as he got to his feet and stomped to his closet.

 **XXX**

 **Louigan cuteness mixed with drama. I know I know... "Leigh! This is a Louigan story! What the hell?" Don't worry! More to come, and it'll be better because we're having a time skip next chapter so she won't be 11-12 anymore. So chillax people, I know what I'm doing. Special thanks to my follows, favorites, and reviews last chapter! The support for this fic has been amazing and I love you all. With that, let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	5. Chapter 5

The dance was boring, lame, stupid, repetitive... Downright the worst waste of an evening Louise could think of. She hated it, hated that Rudy had asked her, hated herself for saying yes, and was furious at Logan for saying 'have fun'. What did that even mean? Have fun? Had the two months since they'd seen each other really changed something that drastically?

She hadn't heard from him since she sent him the email about the dance, not a peep. As the days turned into months she gave up hope of hearing from him again and resorted to... a way far more suited to Tina to keep tabs on him. Every few evenings she'd sit on her bed, the laptop open to his social media profile, glaring at every photo of him and other young women. He never looked too happy, his eyes never had that sparkle of mischief that Louise knew they held every time he looked her way. There were dark circles under his eyes, the likes of which she had only seen on her dad when rent was due and they were short. He just... didn't look like the Logan she knew.

XxX

Logan didn't feel right. Nothing about the time after Louise had sent that message had been good. As he sat down in front of the computer, applying for student loans for the next semester, his mind roamed to the dark haired girl he didn't want to admit he'd fallen for. The night she'd sent that message he'd gone out with Scotty and Jacob, found the nearest party, and got drunk off his ass. He'd woken up with the worst hangover and a girl he didn't know curled up with him in a strange bed. Jacob had praised him when he stumbled home, Scotty had given him a look full of pity.

He shoved all thoughts of Louise Belcher to the back of his mind and focused on entering his information, determined to not think of her again. Not her cute smile, her ferocious fire, her- "Dammit," he groaned and leaned back in his chair, eyes on the stained ceiling mournfully.

XxX

Years passed. Louise, now fifteen, walked along with her boyfriend of several years Regular Sized Rudy at Wonder Wharf, trying not to be reminded of her best Valentine's Day as they passed the Scramble Pan. "Wh-what do you want to do?" Rudy asked and Louise held back an impatient groan at his expense. The poor boy didn't mean to be so pathetic and indecisive, so easily swayed to her side. He was just too sweet for someone like Louise who could take over their entire day without even thinking about it. She could run his life and he'd happily obey whatever she said. Some girls craved that, but Louise liked a defiance he never showed. There had been only one person who had stood against her craziness, one person who she knew wouldn't just bow down to her whims.

Halfway past the Scramble Pan she saw what looked like a far too familiar blonde head walking away from her. Louise took off after the blonde, her heart speeding up against her will. Poor Rudy was left to try and catch up, but Louise paid him no mind as she moved to intercept the blonde. She finally caught up to him and pushed on his arm to get his attention. She had no idea what she would do after that, what could she even say?

The blonde turned his head and Louise felt her heart drop a bit. It wasn't him. This guy had green eyes, his nose was too big, his lips too small. It wasn't Logan, and Louise didn't know if she should be disappointed or happy about that. "Thought you were someone else," she mumbled and turned away from the confused blonde, not even bothering with a real apology.

"Louise," Rudy wheezed as he caught up with her, inhaler already on its way to his lips, "why'd you run off like that?"

"I thought I saw someone I knew," she said a bit harsher than she meant to. Without another word she started walking again, wishing the pang of disappointment in her chest would disappear.

XxX

"No," Logan said firmly as they rode back into his home town.

"Come on Lo," Jacob practically begged from the backseat. He leaned forward, putting his head between Logan and Scotty in the front seats. "They make the best burgers in town."

"She'll be there," Logan reminded him and Jacob snorted.

"Dude it's been what? Four years? Forget her, I want a damn good burger." Logan groaned and looked to Scotty.

"I could go for one," he admitted and Logan rolled his eyes as he changed lanes, getting ready to turn down the too familiar street towards the restaurant.

XxX

The second he stepped across the threshold of Bob's Burgers a wave of nostalgia hit Logan. He'd never admit that he had missed the people who ran the place more than he'd missed his own mother in their four years of not speaking, but the second Linda turned her eyes to the trio that traipsed in he felt more at home. "Oh my god!" Linda beamed at him as she gestured wildly. "Look at you Mister! All grown up! And so handsome!"

"Hey Mrs. B.," he said with a warm grin and turned his eyes to a somehow still sitting on the same stool Teddy. "Teddy," he clapped a hand on the man's shoulder and the scruff lined mouth turned upward with a warm smile.

"What brings you back into town hotshot?" he asked and Logan chuckled, looking to the order window as Bob's head poked through it.

"Logan?" he questioned and Logan waved with a smirk, biting down on his excited smile.

"Hey Mr. B.," he greeted and the man beamed over at him.

"Sit down sit down!" Linda said in her kind yet forceful tone that left no room for argument. "What have you been up to?"

"Not much," he said as he sat beside Teddy, Jacob and Scotty following his lead. "Just finished the last semester of my bachelors degree in business, I'm interning at this place downtown-"

"He's being modest," Scotty spoke up quickly. "He's getting his masters of business and while he's at it practically running that place." Logan blushed slightly at his friend's praising words and looked down at his hands.

"That's fantastic!" Linda said and he glanced up at her kind eyes shining behind her glasses, unsure of where to go in the conversation from there.

"How is everyone?" he asked after a moment as Bob came from the kitchen.

"Everyone's doing good," Linda said as she set three menus in front of them. "Tina is off at college, going for her English degree, Gene's doing all the band stuff, he loves it," she waved a hand about and Logan couldn't help but smirk at Bob's eye roll. "And then Louise is just... well being Louise really."

"She's taking art classes," Bob said as he stopped behind his wife, glancing at Logan like he wasn't sure what to say. Logan just nodded absently, his eyes glued to his menu at the mere mention of the youngest Belcher. It had been four years, but he could really feel the whole 'time heals all wounds' thing was utter crap right then.

"I saw your mom the other day," Linda said to change the subject and Logan quirked up an eyebrow.

"And how is the alcoholic these days?" he asked, disdain dripping from his words.

"Depressed looking mostly," Linda said with a twist of her lips. "She didn't even give me a snappy response which I thought was weird." Logan nodded, burying any feelings the information brought on with a shrug.

"She's not my problem anymore," he said.

XxX

Louise practically skipped home. Rudy had to stay late for some club or other, she could really give two craps, and she had the whole afternoon at the restaurant to look forward to. The school year was almost over, she only had a week left, half her classes were basically done... Nothing could ruin her day.

Nope!

Not a thing!

She approached the door to the restaurant, flung it open-

And froze in her steps at the sight perched on a stool like he belonged there. As one he and his friends turned. Blue eyes she would deny having dreamt about met hers. They widened in shock before the most beautiful smile spread across his lips. "Logan?" his name came out a question as she stood in the doorway, almost not believing her eyes.

"Hey Louise," he said softly. She watched his eyes flick from hers and down before they met hers again.

"What brings you back to town?" she asked, fully stepping inside and letting the door close behind her.

"Celebrating my bachelors," he said with a shrug. He glanced at his friends before he stood up, smoothing his shirt with one hand. "Can we... talk?" he asked softly as he drew near. Louise almost swooned at the smell of his body spray washing over her.

"Steps where we met?" she asked just as softly and his grin returned as he nodded.

XxX

They walked side by side, neither one saying a word. Logan stole glances at Louise, noting with a pang of nostalgia that her bunny hat was still in its rightful place atop her dark mass of hair now tamed by one ponytail. Her green dress had evolved into a form hugging green shirt that hugged her already impressive figure and a tight pair of black skinny jeans that really showed off the way her hips swayed.

They made it to the steps and Logan was practically dying to run his hands down her body. Instead he chose to take a seat, completely enjoying the sight of her sitting down next to him. "How've you been?" he asked, forcing his eyes from her to the traffic lazing down the road.

"I've been pretty good," she said and he shook his head.

"I'm being absolutely retarded and trying to make small talk," he chuckled and she punched his arm lightly.

"You are," she said and he shoved her, careful to keep his hands on her arm.

"It's been four years Four Ears," he said as he met her dark gaze, his eyes roaming over her face, wanting to memorize every little detail. "Can I be honest?"

"Yeah," she said with a nervous looking smile.

"I've missed you," he admitted the words quickly, not wanting to lose his nerve to say them. "A lot," he added.

"Logan-"

"It's been a shitty four years without even hearing from you," he talked over her, feeling that now he started talking he couldn't stop. "I know that it's weird, there's probably something horribly wrong with me, but I-"

"Louise!" Logan's head whipped over to see a slightly chubby guy walking swiftly towards them, a smile on his lips. "I've just been made treasurer of the club, effective through the start of next year, and I want to celebrate my success by buying the best girlfriend in the world dinner!" he proclaimed loudly as he stopped before them. It took a beat for the words to set in, but when they did Logan felt like he'd been slapped. "Oh hey," the newcomer held out his hand for Logan to shake, "I'm Rudy, Louise's boyfriend."

"Logan," he said numbly, shaking the offered hand as he glanced at a beet red Louise. "You might've heard me mentioned before as the hat stealer or something." He stood up from the steps and smoothed his shirt, the gesture meant to mask his shaky hands. "Well Louise," he turned to her, daring her to meet his eyes. It took her a minute but she did look up at him, an almost pleading look making her eyes water, "it's been fun catching up but I've got grownup things to do. Have fun with your boyfriend." The words were said with a tone he had learned from his mother, one dripping with false niceties that took a trained ear to catch. Judging by the way she flinched, she heard the hidden emotions loud and clear. "It was nice meeting you Rudy," he added as he began walking off, not trusting himself to look back at the girl he almost confessed something absolutely stupid to.

XxX

'Logan' Louise typed his name in the chat box window, seeing the little icon that he was online.

No response.

'Logan, I know you're online.'

Nothing.

'I will spam the hell out of you if you don't respond.' A threat, that was normal for them.

'How was dinner with Rudy?' the message appeared and she let out a sigh of relief that he actually responded.

'Logan I don't know what to say...' That was partially true. She had no clue how to salvage what was between them, how to make anything better.

'Don't worry about it. I get it y'know? It's been four years and you've obviously got your own life.' Louise groaned and wished she could slap his stupid face through the screen.

'I don't even like Rudy! Not like that! He's not what I want in any way and I can't STAND how indecisive he is and I can't stand that he doesn't stand up to me. He's not you.' She hit enter and stared at the screen, willing him to respond. "Come on," she tugged at her ears, cringing as she heard a pop of a stitch.

'If you don't like him then why are you his girlfriend?' the message appeared and she bit her lips in frustration.

'Because he's the only boy in school who likes me.' It was ridiculously pathetic to admit that, but admit it she did.

'You should break up with him Louise, that's not a good reason to string the poor kid along.' Louise snorted at the idea that Logan Barry Bush was so mature these days, a laugh bubbling from her lips.

'I'll break up with him right now if you come over.'

'Louise it's after midnight.'

'Is Logan Barry Bush afraid of the dark? Poor baby...' she sent the message and smirked, imagining his expression.

'Give me twenty minutes.' The message came through and a second later Logan was offline. With a smile on her lips Louise leapt to her feet and left her room, more determined to get to the landline to call Rudy than she'd ever been before.

She dialed his cellphone, not for the first time wishing she had one of her own to do this on, and waited as it rang. And rang. And rang. "Come on Rudy-"

"Louise?" his sleepy voice came over the speaker and she took a steeling breath.

"Rudy, hey. We need to break up." Better to just rip off the bandaid.

"Is this about that guy you were talking to earlier?" Why didn't Rudy sound surprised? Why was he not hyperventilating and sucking down his inhaler?

"Yeah, how'd you-"

"The way he was looking at you," Rudy cut her off, the sound of him sighing loud in her ear. "I'd have to be blind to miss that. Plus the way you looked at him... It's fine Louise, I understand. No hard feelings?"

"Wow Rudy you're taking this way better than I thought," she admitted and he snorted.

"To be honest you're a great person but you're too much for me. I hope he's okay y'know?"

"Thanks Rudy," she smiled into the phone, trying to ignore the tears in her eyes.

"Goodnight Louise, I'll see you at school," with that he hung up, leaving Louise to stare at the phone in her hand in dumbfounded awe for a long moment.

XxX

Logan knocked on the door to the Belcher apartment softly, taking deep breaths to steady himself. The door opened and he gave the vision before him, dressed in an oversized t shirt and basketball shorts, a grin. "Hey Four Ears," he greeted softly.

"Come here," she said as she gripped his shirt and Logan found himself being pulled across the threshold into a bone crushing grip. He chuckled at the intensity as he wrapped his arms around her waist, reveling in the new curves. His hands trailed up her body to force her face from his chest. Once he had her eyes on his he ducked his head down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He pulled his lips away and she pouted.

"Louise I-"

"I love you," she said quickly, her eyes wide at the admission. Logan stared at her for a long moment, shocked beyond words. She began to blush, her eyes looked away, and Logan forced her to look at him again with a gentle hand easing her chin up.

"I love you too," he said the words he'd almost said earlier, the words he had wanted to say for so long. A blindingly bright smile lit up her face and she pulled on the front of his shirt, bringing their lips crashing together. Logan gave in to the demanding lips working against his, unable to stop if he wanted to. He kissed her back, forcing her against the wall and pinning her there as he deepened their kiss.

After a long moment he pulled back, the whine that left her lips making him smirk devilishly. "Bunnygirl there's only one way kissing you like that can go," he admitted softly, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked, her cheeks burned red from his comment, her lips the most beautiful shade of pink from his own.

"I shouldn't-"

"Please?" she gave him a pouty face, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Your dad is going to kill me," he told her and she beamed as she grabbed his hand and hauled him up the stairs. Logan felt incredibly nervous as they stepped into her room and shut the door. His heart pounded almost painfully in his chest as they moved to her bed and, without saying a word, laid down together. Logan took the space nearest the wall, watching as Louise lowered herself down next to him. Once she was settled facing away from him Logan wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. It was probably a bad idea, cuddling up with her like that, but in that moment he could have cared less.

XxX

Bob yawned loudly as he walked down the hallway, his mind on a cup of coffee and what should be the burger of the day. He was torn between something involving leeks or one with shallots when he walked past Louise's door. He paused outside it, thinking that maybe she'd appreciate a cup of coffee for the day ahead at school. Shrugging off the notion that caffeine and Louise didn't mix well together, he opened her door. What he saw confused him.

On her small bed were two bodies, one tall enough to have feet hanging off the end. He stared at them as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, a smirk despite the whole situation coming to his lips. It was Logan. The blonde had Louise tucked under his chin, his arm over her and pinning her to his body. Louise was in a bunched up ball, her legs wrapped around his, her arm slung over his waist and gripping the fabric of his shirt.

Bob shook his head and left her room, closing the door behind him. It had taken four long years. Four years of Louise hiding in her room with the laptop. Four years of her denying she ever felt anything for Logan. Four years of her pretending that she was happy with Rudy when it was painfully obvious she wasn't. Bob walked into the kitchen of his home and smiled as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Sure Logan was older than he'd like him to be, but of all the older guys she could like he had proven himself to be respectful.

"Bobby?" Linda walked into the kitchen, her hair unbrushed and wild.

"Mornin' Lin," he said with a warm smile as she walked up to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her crazy hair.

"Why're you in such a good mood?" she asked warily and he chuckled.

"Logan spent the night," he whispered and Linda's eyes widened.

"You mean-"

"They're both in her bed fully dressed," he reassured with a smile.

"Ugh finally," Linda groaned as she snagged her own coffee mug from the counter. "I was getting tired of pretending to think she was happy with Rudy. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's a great kid, but definitely not what Louise needed." Bob smirked into his coffee at his wife's words. "Should we scare them Bobby?" she asked with a mischievous smile and he chuckled.

"I scared him enough last time," he admitted and Linda snorted a laugh. "I wouldn't want to scare him off."

XxX

The beep of her alarm pulled Louise from her sleep roughly. It took her a minute to realize the warmth next to her wasn't her imagination and she opened her eyes to see Logan smirking sleepily down at her. "Hey," he said in a sleep heavy voice.

"Hi," she mumbled back and burrowed into his chest some more. "Let's just stay here all day," she mumbled into his shirt and he chuckled.

"How about instead I drive you to school and pick you up when you're done?" he offered and she felt his hand roam down the curves of her body gently, the gesture sending goosebumps up across her skin.

"If I must," she sighed heavily and squeaked when he pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Any chance of me slipping out of here unseen?" he asked and she snorted.

"Five bucks says they already know you're here."

"Louise! You awake yet?" Linda's voice made Louise raise an eyebrow.

"Wait for it," she said as she held up a finger.

"You can't stay in bed with Logan all day!" Logan laughed and lowered his forehead to hers, rubbing their noses together gently.

"And there," she laughed, working her legs free of his. "You owe me five bucks."

"I didn't take your bet Bunnygirl," he fired back as his hand gripped her arm to keep her from rising.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a nervous smile and he responded with tugging on her arm, sending her sprawling on top of him. She scoffed in shock and he pulled her lips to his in a not so chaste kiss.

 **XXX**

 **The next chapter! Sorry this took a bit, but life has a way of saying "oh you want time to write? Nah, here have drama!" And so yeah... Anyway thanks to all of you that are reading this. I said it last chapter and I'll say it again the support for this has been mind blowing and I love you all. Anyway, as always, let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	6. Chapter 6

Logan walked out of Louise's room with a nervous smile on his lips. As she was getting dressed he stepped into the living room to see Bob and Linda standing by the couch. They turned to face him, both hiding smiles with failing stern faces. "Good morning," he said with a little wave and Linda held out her arms.

"C'mere," she said and Logan looked to Bob before stepping into the hug. Linda squeezed him tightly before she took a half step back and pointed a finger in his face. "Now you listen here," she said firmly, "my Louise is fifteen, so no funny business."

"Believe me," Logan said with an awkward chuckle, "that's not something you need to worry about."

"Mmhmm," she said disbelievingly and Logan just stood there, unsure of how to say he wasn't going to have sex with Louise while she was still so young without completely making everything awkward.

"Alright," Louise stepped out of her room dressed for the day and let out a groan. "Linda, what are you doing?"

"I'm warning him not to touch my baby," she said in a sing song tone as she released him. Logan cleared his throat and gave Louise a nervous smirk.

"Let's get going yeah?" he asked and she nodded. He walked over to her and took her hand, giving her parents a wave without looking back.

XxX

Louise usually hated to have such girly thoughts as whether or not she looked nice in what she was wearing or how her hair came out under her ears, but that morning she'd taken extra care to pick out her clothes and brush her hair. In the end, as Logan gave her a less than innocent kiss before they hopped in his car, she was glad she did. His hands lingered at her hips as he pulled his lips away, his eyes half lidded with what Louise knew even with her limited experience meant lust.

"You're beautiful," he whispered before releasing her and opening the car door. Louise snorted at his chivalry and hopped in, slamming the door herself to prove that she didn't need him to do something so trivial for her. A grin lazed up his lips as he stared at her through the window, a grin she returned with a smug smirk. He shook his head and went to the driver's side, hopping in without a word. Louise watched as he started the admittedly nice car and put it in gear. She stared at his hand still resting comfortably on the gearshift and she reached for it. He gave her a quick grin before he turned his eyes to the traffic, his hand entwined with hers on her lap.

Far before she wanted to they made it to her school. He parked a bit away from the entrance and turned his body to face her. "I should let you out here," he said with a look like he didn't really want to. "I don't want to-" she cut him off by pulling on his arm and bringing his lips crashing into hers. His lips worked with hers for a brief moment, but soon he pulled back and gave her a firm look. "Louise, we can't do that. As much as I want to-"

"I don't care what people think," she said firmly and he sighed as he sat back in his seat.

"You're fifteen and I'm twenty one," he spoke in the silence between them. "If someone sees me kiss you like that I could get in some serious trouble." Louise scowled, having not really put much thought into the legal ramifications of... whatever they were. What were they exactly? He hadn't really asked her to be his girlfriend, she was honestly not sure if people did that once they were out of high school.

"So no kissing?" she asked and he snorted.

"Not in public," he amended her words as he brought the back of her hand to his lips and kissed her surprisingly soft skin gently, "in private though... That's a different story." He gave her a salacious wink and Louise blushed violently. "Now get out before you're late," he chided with a grin and Louise rolled her eyes, unable to help stealing a quick peck to his lips before stepping from his car. And hey, maybe she swayed her hips more as he idled on the side of the road, but that was her secret.

XxX

Logan watched her walk away, more precisely how she let her hips sway, and felt that maybe he should stop watching before he decided that legal issues be damned and he did something completely inappropriate. As he pulled away from the curb and began driving off, he decided that being able to possibly get Louise in trouble with texting her in class might be fun. To do that though, she'd need a phone. A phone. He smirked as the idea nestled in his brain and he changed lanes.

XxX

The clerk behind the counter at the phone store smiled up at Logan as he walked in, a strained smile most likely caused by the blonde woman in front of the poor kid who seemed quite upset. Logan moved over to a display showing off the latest and greatest phones, fiddling with one when the woman shrieked out. "No I don't think so!" Logan whipped his head up, staring straight at the blonde head in shock. What were the friggin odds? Cynthia Bush, his mother, was the one giving the cashier hell. He snorted to himself and went back to tapping at the screen, definitely not wanting to be noticed by her. He ignored the slight pang in his chest caused by seeing her, ignored the dumb urge to go over there and help her out. She'd disowned him and hadn't reached out to him since. "I'll just take my business elsewhere!" she snapped and turned around. Logan made the mistake of looking up, a huff of annoyance leaving his lips as their eyes met. "Logan?" she barely breathed the name and he drew himself up to his full height, back ramrod straight.

"Good morning Cynthia," he said curtly, not moving from his place.

"You've grown up," she commented and he forced down the snort at her remark.

"Four years does that to a guy," he said instead.

"Do you work here?" she asked and that time he let the snort win.

"No, I'm interning at an office a few states away, just got my bachelors degree in business... I'm just in town to see my girlfriend," he added the last part and saw her eyes narrow.

"Not-"

"Yep," he let the word pop on his lips with a smile.

"Well," she nodded awkwardly and cleared her throat, "it seems aside from that you've done well for yourself."

"You mean for being disowned by you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm actually here to add her line to my phone." He turned his attention to the clerk awkwardly standing there. "Hey man can I get one of these?"

"Sure," the poor guy seemed relieved to have an excuse to leave the room. He bolted into the back fast and Logan shook his head.

"You always that rude to the underpaid?"

"Now Logan-"

"Don't," he warned with a glare, happy when her mouth snapped shut. "I didn't come here to see you and I'd rather not drag all the drama that comes with dealing with you into my life." He couldn't help the rush of pride in himself as she flailed for a moment, obviously at a loss on how to deal with this new Logan. After a moment she just walked off, not another word spared in his direction, and Logan sagged against the counter in relief.

"I've only got it in black," the clerk came around the corner with a phone box in his hand and Logan gave him a grin.

"That's perfect... Do you guys have any Kuchi Kopi cases?"

XxX

The smile on Louise's face when she stepped out of the high school to see Logan leaning on his car bordered on obscene. She practically flew down the front steps, stopping in front of him with barely an inch between them. "Hey," she tried to recover casually but judging by the grin on his lips she failed miserably. "Shut up," she warned and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't say a word," he responded with the mischievous gleam in his eyes she loved to see. He nodded to his car as more students began pouring out of the building. "Hop in I've got something to show you." Louise's curiosity was piqued by that.

"What?" she asked and he slapped the passenger door.

"Hop in Four Ears." He opened the door and Louise rolled her eyes but complied, hoping her smile wasn't as big as it felt as he moved to his side. "Okay," he sighed the word as he sat and gave her a glance, "this is not something I've done before so..." He trailed off and Louise felt her brow furrow to match her own confusion. Without preamble he dug under his seat and pulled out a plastic bag, simply tossing it in her lap before he turned the key in the ignition and began to drive off. Louise stared at the bag in her lap, her confusion only growing. A bag from the phone place?

"What is this?" she asked and he just smirked.

"Open it and find out." If that was a challenge she was more than up to taking it. She opened up the bag, her heart speeding up at the sight of the phone.

"Logan..." she looked over at him in awe and he just shrugged.

"I thought it would be more efficient to text and call my girlfriend than email her." Her heart skipped a beat at that one simple word. Girlfriend. She let the word sink in, the way he said it, how easily it poured from his lips. They drove in silence as she absorbed the word, her coming out of her lull a few blocks later.

"Pull over," she demanded and he gave her a look.

"We're a block away from the-"

"Pull over Logan!" she snapped and he complied with a scowl. She watched him parallel park perfectly along the side of the boardwalk and waited until he put the car in park.

"What?" he asked when he turned to face her. "Is it-" he didn't get to finish his sentence. Louise gripped his shirt tightly in her hands and crashed their lips together. She expected him to pull back, but the slight noise he made into her mouth, not quite a moan and not quite a whimper, preceded his hand coming up and tangling in her ponytail. She didn't like the center console between them, didn't like not being able to do any more than move her hands from his shirt to tangle in his hair, but she made do.

After she began to feel the burning need for more oxygen in her lungs he pulled back, his eyes shut tight. "Guess I did good huh?" he asked softly as they leaned their foreheads together and she laughed. After rubbing her nose against his she sat back and smoothed out her rumpled ponytail.

"Take me home now... boyfriend," she said with a small smile on her lips at his shaky breath.

"You got it."

XxX

They walked through the front door of the restaurant, Logan loving when she slid her hand into his. Her other hand was gripping her phone tightly, the green Kuchi Kopi on the back peering over her fingers eerily. "Dad look!" she called out to the top of his head visible behind the counter and Logan watched as the man stood up. His eyes fell first to their entwined fingers before Louise's frantic phone waving caught his attention.

"You made Logan get a Kuchi Kopi case?" he asked with a soft chuckle.

"No," she scoffed, "he's not cool enough to have one. This is mine." Bob's eyes widened and he turned his attention to Logan who just gave him a little uncomfortable smirk.

"You bought her a phone?" he asked and Logan nodded.

"It was my idea," he told Bob quickly. "I wanted to be able to get in touch with her when I go back to college and it kinda works out because now you guys can call her whenever." Bob stared at him blankly for a moment and Logan cleared his throat. "I added her to my plan, I'm paying for it... sir." He added the sir nervously, unsure of why he was just getting stared at.

"Okay then," Bob said and nodded to the napkin dispensers. "Louise fill those up, I've gotta clean the grill."

XxX

Louise was really getting used to waking up with Logan holding her. She never would have thought she was a cuddle type, if anything she always expected herself to be the no touching type, but with Logan it all felt right. His arms were lean but muscled, his flat stomach not defined but firm, and his face just too perfect. Rarely did she wake up before him, but when she did she just laid there and watched how his light lashes twitched in sleep. It was almost time for him to go back, not to college but now he had been promoted from intern to some low level mumbo jumbo she didn't remember, and they had one day left together. The next morning he would be gone and she realized as she watched his eyes slowly open that she was going to miss this more than anything.

"Hey you," he mumbled past his half asleep lips. "What's wrong?" His arm around her middle tightened and she buried her face in his chest.

"You're ruining me Logan," she complained against his warm skin and felt his chuckle.

"How?"

"I'm not a fan of cuddling," she mumbled and he snorted.

"Could've fooled me," he fired back as he stretched his long legs. He perched himself up on his elbow, looking down at her with knowing blue eyes, his sparkle in place. "You're gonna miss my stupid face aren't you?"

"And your stupid body next to mine," she admitted and he grinned as he leaned his lips down to hers in a soft kiss. He began to pull back and she threw her arms around his neck before pulling him back in.

"Bunnygirl," he pulled back from her with a sigh, "not right now."

"Why not?" she pouted and he sighed as he shifted his body, Louise suddenly feeling a part of him that was definitely awake at the moment. "Oh," she giggled and he gave her a fake glare.

"Your fault y'know," he growled as he moved away from her. Louise followed him, sliding her thin body against his. "Dammit that makes it worse," he said even as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I can help you with that," she offered softly and he tensed.

"No," he told her firmly as he sat up.

"Why not?" she demanded as she sat up as well. "Just because I've never-"

"We can't," he said with less of a firm tone, his hand taking hers. "You're fif-"

"Don't remind me I know all about legal blah blah blah but Logan," she squeezed his fingers and made sure their eyes met, "I love you and I want to. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Of course it does but that doesn't mean we can," he answered and she scowled as she pulled her hand away. "Come on-"

"You've had sex before," she said and he gave her a confused look. "You know how it feels and everything and you're saying you don't want me?"

"No," he chuckled with disbelief and laid back on her bed. "I never said that."

"So then what's stopping you? It's not like I'm going to say you did anything I didn't want you to do."

"I just..." She watched him shut his eyes and take a deep breath. "I won't be the creep in his twenties doing that stuff okay? I want to, and that makes me feel creepy enough." He opened his eyes and Louise gave him a soft smile.

"So I have to wait?" she asked and he nodded. "So not fair," she crossed her arms with a pout and he chuckled as he sat up and kissed her forehead gently.

"It'll be worth it," he said against her skin and she felt goosebumps rise up when his lips brushed her cheek, going lower and lower. "I promise," he added as he kissed her neck gently. "Don't think for a second that it isn't torture for me too." She smiled at that and stood up from the small bed, noting his slight pout with glee.

"Come on, you promised to help me out at the restaurant today." He nodded and stood up himself, Louise loving the way his sweatpants hung low on his hips.

"Where's my shirt?" he asked as he searched her cluttered floor and she shrugged as turned her back to him.

"I don't know, but you've got about five seconds to find it before I start getting dressed." She squealed in shock as he wrapped a warm arm around her middle.

"I can play dirtier than you," he practically growled in her ear. "Push it and you'll see." With that he kissed her ear and released her. Louise watched him bend over and pick up his discarded shirt, realizing too late what was right beside it.

"Logan!" she screamed his name as he bolted out the door, his shirt and her bunny ears in his hand.

 **XXX**

 **Wow you guys... You know, I have to say that I love all of you. Not only have you guys supported this fic like crazy awesome people, but when I mentioned having personal issues I actually got well wishes. I'm not going to lie, all of you reading this and leaving reviews have made me want to give you guys the best story possible. Because of you guys I've tried harder than ever to deliver the best I can. I hope it shows. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much love, Leigh**


	7. Chapter 7

Working with Louise turned out to be a bit different when they were officially dating. The time between customers, dishes, and cleaning went far too quickly for Logan's liking, but that might have had more to do with the not so innocent kisses she kept giving him unexpectedly. She was sneakier than he gave her credit for, a fact he learned quickly.

The first was when she pinned him to the wall by the employee bathroom. He had been going to grab a cleaner when out of nowhere those strong little hands gripped his shirt and before he knew it his lips were being attacked. After about thirty seconds of kissing him she snagged her bunny ears off the top of his head and sauntered off proudly.

The next time he instigated, even though he would deny it if asked. He was wiping down a table, minding his own business when she sashayed by him. Never one to miss an opportunity, he slapped her passing backside with the towel lightly. She had whirled on him and the next thing Logan knew he was getting pushed down into the worn booth, the restaurant thankfully free of any customers. When she decided she'd had enough and moved away from him he snagged back her ears. The look of uncontrolled rage that flashed across her face made him lean in for one more quick peck before he went back to cleaning, one hand firmly planted on his ill gotten bunny ears.

XxX

It was almost closing time when Louise began to feel the day catching up with her. They had been surprisingly busy, more so than usual, and she had a feeling it had something to do with Logan. As she tossed another empty plate into the sink and glanced over her shoulder, she saw yet another group of girls her age ogling her oblivious boyfriend as he mopped up the floor. Her eyes narrowed in anger over the whole thing. If he wasn't so much older than her she would be able to just waltz up to him and kiss him senseless, stopping all the stupid stares in one go.

She got lost in her thoughts, all of them spiraling downwards, until Logan took on her hand. Louise jumped and he smirked as he pulled her out of view of the customers and gave her a quick kiss. "What's bothering you?" he asked softly and she shrugged.

"Nothing," it was a blatant lie, one he obviously saw through when he scowled. "Lo-"

"Tell me," he said softly as he pulled her against him. Louise buried her face in the warmth of his shirt and let out a frustrated noise.

"They're all gawking at you," she admitted with a groan. He chuckled and kissed the top of her capped head.

"I haven't noticed," he responded honestly, "so that should make you feel better about that... You want me to go out there and brag to some table about my awesome girlfriend who I can't wait to spend the evening with?" A blush crawled up Louise's cheeks at his words. She was being petty and jealous, something she rarely was, but it was impossible to deny. He pulled her face from his shirt and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Watch this," he whispered with a wink before stepping from her and going back out front. Louise followed slowly, unsure of what she was about to witness.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Logan called out, the gentlemen part being mostly useless as their booths were filled with young women ranging in age from junior high to college, "it's come to my attention that it's closing time so please hurry up because I've got a big night planned with my amazing girlfriend who can't wait to get her hands on me."

"You're demented," Louise said dryly and he gave her a look over his shoulder.

"You're just jealous because my girlfriend is a thousand times hotter than your boyfriend," he responded with a wink and she rolled her eyes. "Now come on people," he addressed the now slightly offended looking crowd, "finish up and drive home safe." He smiled at them before turning to Louise and going past her.

XxX

Logan was in heaven. True, he was on the ground, but he really liked sitting on the worn carpet in front of the Belcher's couch with his head resting on Louise's thigh. He had zoned out of whatever was on tv, far too intent on the sensation of her fingers running through his hair to care about whatever angsty thing Linda had picked for them to watch.

As the credits rolled everyone stood up, Linda dabbing her eyes at the sad ending as they went down the hallway. "I don't want you to go back tomorrow," Louise admitted softly the second they were alone and he turned his body to face her.

"I don't want to go," he told her softly, moving his hand to take hers. He laced their fingers and she gave him a sad twitch of her lips. "The phone will make the distance easier," he promised as he stood up and pulled her with him. They walked in silence to her room, Logan wishing he knew what to say to reassure her that everything would be fine. He closed the door behind them without even thinking about it and, before he could talk himself out of it, he grabbed her wrist, pulled her against him, and kissed her. She melted against him, her fingers already somehow in his hair, and Logan backed her up to the bed.

She giggled a little when her knees hit the bed and she sat down, but Logan followed her quickly, his lips reclaiming hers. "Logan," his name came out a needy sound from her as his shaking hand found it's way under her shirt. He almost laughed at his own ridiculous nerves. He had done this and so much more before, why was this making him nervous? He looked down at his Bunnygirl beneath him, her eyes darkened by lust, all of her defenses down... It hit him hard then in that moment. He loved her. Really loved her. She wasn't a girl in high school that he just wanted to get with, she wasn't some easy lay. This was Louise, the toughest person he'd ever met and yet there she was, completely defenseless and open to him in that moment. As much as he loved her she loved him, and nothing could ever hope to compare to that feeling.

"I love you," he almost growled the words against her skin as he kissed down her neck. His hands went from trying to get under her sleep shirt to pulling it up.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked with an edge of panic in her tone. He froze, his eyes searching hers.

"You want me to stop?" he asked gently, ready to stop if she said so.

"I just... I've never-" she fumbled over her words and he kissed her gently as he moved off of her. As soon as he was beside her he wrapped an arm around her small frame and pulled her to him.

"We've got time," he said as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "There's no need to rush anything." She nodded against his chest and he shut his eyes, not wanting his disappointment to show on his face.

XxX

"I'll be back as soon as I can okay?" He was trying to reassure her Louise knew, but it didn't make saying goodbye to him any easier.

"Okay," she mumbled against his chest and his arms around her torso tightened.

"I love you," he said firmly as he eased her head from hiding. "I mean it Four Ears."

"I love you too," her words weren't as steady as she'd have liked them to be, and she cleared her throat quickly. "Now go on and get your stupid face out of my house." He gave her a knowing smirk and stole another quick kiss before opening the front door and stepping out into the morning sun. Louise stood there, watched as his friends helped him load his bag of clothes into the trunk, and tried to think of some way to not bawl her eyes out in front of him. He glanced back at her and she couldn't help but run towards him. She crashed into his body and wrapped her arms around him tightly, squeezing her eyes shut tightly so the tears wouldn't fall down her cheeks.

"I love you," she managed to say in a steady voice and his arms around her tightened.

"I love you too."

XxX

Logan smiled tightly at the red head in a tight party dress that seemed to be a half size too tight. A mixer at his work and naturally when he showed up alone all the single ladies thought he was available. She had stuck to his side like glue for the past ten minutes, droning on and on without stopping. His thoughts trailed off to his girlfriend back in his hometown, most likely cleaning up the restaurant before going upstairs. He thought of her dark hair, her arms around him, her lips on his and cleared his throat to get the redhead's attention. "I'm sorry but I promised my girlfriend I'd call her," he said smoothly and flashed a winning grin as he walked off. He stepped out onto the balcony of his boss's mansion and pulled out his phone.

As the phone rang he took a sip from the fancy champagne flute in his hand, nodding at a couple that passed him. "Hey," she answered on the third ring, her voice tired but mana to his starved ears.

"Hey yourself," he responded, unable to help the grin that crawled up his lips. "I miss you. I'm at this celebration thing for work and all I can think about is you." He rolled his eyes at his own cheesiness.

"Well you sound lame," she fired back and he chuckled into his champagne flute.

"It might be lame to admit it but it's the truth... How's the best girlfriend in the world?"

"I'm okay... I've got a huge project to do for history and I got partnered up with this new guy at our school."

"Oh yeah?" Logan tried his best to ignore the way his heart tightened in his chest.

"Yeah... He can't take a hint that I have a boyfriend. He keeps flirting with me like a creep."

"Do I need to drive down there and kick his ass?" He phrased it like a joke, but he was more than willing to do it.

"Oh please," she snorted. "Do you really think I need you to come down here? I can handle some dumb idiot better than you." Logan smiled at the fire in her tone, picturing her cute fury. "When are you coming home?"

"I've got the week of Christmas off," he admitted, not liking that it was still almost a month away. "Until then you're just going to have to live with seeing me on the phone. I've got a surprise for you," he admitted with a smirk, knowing she had no idea what it would be.

"What?"

"I'm not telling you," he said with a glance at his button down covered arm that hid the small tattoo from view. "You'll have to wait and see."

"Logan!" He jumped at the sound of his boss's voice. "We need you in here!"

"Yes sir," he nodded and sighed. "I gotta go back in Bunnygirl. I love you."

"Love you too." He hung up and strolled back inside, a smile warmed by her voice on his lips.

 **XXX**

 **Thank you all so much for the support and encouragement! All of you deserve a pat on the back. Go on, I'll wait... Okay, anyway in all seriousness thank you one and all. Now I have two ways this story can go in my head and... Well it's wanting to go one way more than the other so be ready for that. Also, I keep getting notes that they need to just get it on already and while yeah who doesn't like reading that, she's still too young and I don't want him to be a total creeper. So, patience one and all because it will happen! Anyway, let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	8. Chapter 8

Logan was ecstatic to be heading home. He threw everything in his suitcase that he'd need for his upcoming week off with Louise. His casual long sleeves, his pants, socks, boxers, and a stack of presents he'd bought for all the Belchers. He'd found a spice rack containing exotic spices for Bob, a collection of cry-your-eyes-out movies for Linda, an erotic zombie book collection for Tina, a brand new keyboard for Gene, and he had purchased quite a few things for Louise. Knowing her penchant for green and black, he'd bought her some clothes from a store downtown, a giant Kuchi Kopi, a set of rabbit ear headphones, a dull pink beanie to wear when her precious ears were getting washed, and a silver necklace with their initials engraved on the pendant. He knew she wouldn't be crazy about the necklace, but he wanted her to have something from him that she could wear every day to show people she had a boyfriend. He'd contemplated doing more than the necklace, he'd even looked at various rings, but had settled on that because he knew something that meant more than that might scare her. He fired off a quick text to Jacob, his overpaid driver now, that he'd be ready to go in just a minute. He waited for the response, a quick 'k' and nothing more, before calling the girlfriend he was practically buzzing with excitement to see again.

"Hey," she answered softly, the sounds of lockers slamming in the background.

"I hope you're ready for me to be there," he said, happy that he didn't have to hide his wide smile that just the sound of her voice put on his lips.

"I've been ready since you left last time you idiot," she responded and he chuckled as he zipped up his suitcase.

"Your parents really don't mind me staying the whole time?" he asked nervously. He half expected them to snap out of this awesome phase they were currently in and suddenly disapprove of their relationship at any moment.

"No," she sighed the response and the sounds in the background melted away. "When will you get here?"

"I'm leaving in just a little bit so later tonight if I'm lucky. I've got presents for everyone with me... Tina's still on that creepy zombie kick right? I really don't wanna go back in that store again." She laughed, a quick bark of one that made him smile.

"You got her something involving erotic zombies?"

"Try an entire book series," he said and she laughed again.

"What'd you get dad?"

"Spices from all over the world, he'll be able to come up with some crazy burgers. I got your mom that collection of movies based off of those books you've been whining about her reading and I found Gene a new keyboard."

"And what about me?" she asked and he snorted.

"As if I'd tell you," he fired back.

"Be that way," he could picture her huff and shook his head. His phone buzzed in his hand and he read the text.

"Jacob is here, text me when you can Bunnygirl."

"I love you," she said back and he smiled into the phone as he grabbed his suitcase.

"I love you too."

XxX

"Wow Linda," Louise made a face as she stepped into the restaurant, her nose crinkling up in disgust. "You really went all out this year."

"I did!" Linda beamed without care as she stuck the star on top of the little tree on the end of the counter. Louise took in the usual snowflakes taped on the wall, the new laminated ones on the booth tops, and the garland around the door with a shake of her head. "Whaddya think? Festive huh?"

"It's definitely... More than last year," she answered as she moved farther into the restaurant. "Hey Dad," she greeted as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Please tell me she's done decorating out there," he begged and Louise tried her best to hold in her snort at the Santa hat perched on his head.

"Wow, cute," she responded as she dumped her backpack under the kitchen sink. "So Logan said he'll be in town probably later tonight."

"Okay," Bob said as he scrubbed the grill down. "Is he staying with us again?"

"Yeah," she said, trying to sound certain of it, her slight fear of them suddenly not liking the whole relationship thing blooming in her chest.

"Just remember the house rules," Bob said with a pointed look over his shoulder at her.

"Dad I'm not going to have sex with Logan. Seriously?" She blushed as she said it, which she hid by focusing on the dishes. "Is Tina coming in tomorrow?"

"She said that she will be coming in solo," he said in that awkward neutral tone of his that made Louise tense.

"What happened with Jimmy Jr.?"

"They broke up. Again," he shook his head and scrubbed a bit harder at the grill. "I wish she'd just move on."

"It'll happen eventually Dad," she said with a fake uncaring shrug.

"And Gene finally called your mom this morning. He'll be back on Christmas Eve from his 'fame finding adventure'." He used air quotes to emphasize what he thought of that whole situation and Louise snorted as she began running fresh dishwater.

"He still hasn't given up on that dream of his band hitting it big," she said and shook her head.

"Well I don't want to knock the wind out of his sails but it's not going to happen with Courtney singing."

"Oh god she's not coming is she?" Louise asked in horror. Bob chuckled and shook his head.

"She's having Christmas with her parents."

"Whew, we dodged a bullet there." Bob nodded his emphatic agreement on that subject and they grew silent.

"Bobby! I found the little mermaid ornament Tina made me in first grade! Aww Bobby!" Louise quickly darted away from her mom entering the kitchen, not wanting to get trapped in another nostalgic moment with her. She moved to the back door leading to the dumpsters and pulled out her phone.

'Tell Jacob to drive faster my mom's going crazy with decorations here!' She fired off the text and stared at the new one from the idiot she had been partnered up with in science class for an experiment.

'Hey you still got that imaginary boyfriend?'

'He's not imaginary,' she replied and slid the phone back into her pocket, cursing herself for ever giving that guy her number.

XxX

Logan stared out the window of his car, the streets of his hometown a darkened blur as they went past. "Hey man," Jacob spoke up from the driver's seat and he turned his head, "you know that you could have any chick you wanted right?" Logan stared at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he stretched his legs.

"Dude come on. You're Logan, you've been laid more than I can count, you're really trying to tell me that waiting for little miss bunny ears is worth all the actual grown women you're missing out on?" Logan snorted and ran a hand down his face.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I've been trying to tell you," he said after a moment, shaking his head. "What's so wrong with it? I can wait, she hasn't yet, and when we do," he smirked and let out a slight growl, "it'll be worth every second of the wait."

"You're crazy man," Jacob said and shook his head. They fell into silence as the car turned down the too familiar street that housed the restaurant. "One more question, then I swear I'll drop it."

"What?" Logan knew his exasperation was leaking into his tone but he really couldn't bother to care.

"What... have you guys done?"

"Not much more than give me the worst case of blue balls," Logan admitted and Jacob snorted as he parked the car.

"Go get your blue balls man," he said with a laugh and Logan punched his arm playfully.

"Shut up man."

XxX

Louise had not been pacing since her parents went to bed. Nope. Not at all. She wasn't that pathetic. She wasn't some dumb hopelessly in love girl. Nope. Not at all. She was not. Except she was. Had been for the past hour and a half. She stopped and leaned against the front door with a groan. She really was that pathetic. For the twentieth time in five minutes she checked her phone. Aside from the idiot from school she had no texts. Just as she was about to lower the phone it buzzed and she smiled at the text from Logan.

'I hope you're still up because it's cold out here.' She barely registered whirling around and opening the door, too intent to grab him and pull him inside.

"Hey Bunnygirl," he whispered as his arms wrapped around her waist. "God I've missed you." She looked up at him, at his eyes filled with love and that damnable mischievous gleam, and couldn't take it anymore. She gripped the front of his shirt and pulled his lips to hers. She had expected a crazy kiss filled with nothing but desire, but instead found her demanding lips met with a calmness and love that almost made her want to cry.

"I've missed you too," she whispered when she pulled back from his lips. "Let's go upstairs and lay down."

"My Bunnygirl sleepy?" he asked in a teasing tone and she slapped his arm lightly. "Come here," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and together they walked up the stairs.

XxX

Logan woke up with Louise curled up against him. He smiled down at her sleeping form, her bunny ears askew on top of her head adorably, the dark hair under it wild and barely contained in the ponytail. "Coffee?" Bob's voice made him jump and he glanced at him standing in the doorway with a quick smirk.

"Sounds great," he whispered and extracted himself from Louise's octopus-like grip. Once he was up he followed Bob out into the kitchen.

"You know," Bob said casually as he pulled down a mug, "I worry sometimes about the two of you. She's my youngest you know? I always want my baby to be treated right and there's a part of me that wants you to not be in her life because you're so much older than her... And then there's the part of me," he paused as he poured a steaming cup of coffee and turned to face Logan, "that couldn't be happier that she's got you of all people." Logan gave Bob a warm smile at that.

"I really don't know what I'd do without her," he admitted as he sipped from the mug.

"I can tell you love her, it was written all over your face in there," Bob said and Logan just blushed as he met the steady gaze peering at him over the dark circles. "Just... she can be trying so don't give up."

"I don't ever intend to," he said firmly and Bob clapped him on the shoulder with a heavy hand.

"You know how to make pancakes?"

XxX

Christmas morning came and Louise stared in shock as her family opened the gifts from Logan. Her dad was already scheming up burgers of the day, her mom had claimed the tv for that night, Tina vanished with her books, and Gene had been pressing keys and recording various random noises all morning. And he got her a long sleeve shirt that was striped green and black from a store that Louise would be mortified to ever even think of stepping into, a pair of perfect headphones, a giant Kuchi Kopi that smelled suspiciously like he'd cuddled it to get it to smell like him, and a perfect beanie. He had whispered in her ear when they were done that he had another present for her in the room.

Once the chaos of wrapping paper was tossed away they went into her room and he shut the door. "Okay," he gave her a big grin, "first off, I know you probably won't like this but I did it anyway."

"Won't like what?" she asked nervously and he pulled out a small jewelry store box from his pocket. He held it out and she took it warily. "What is this Logan?"

"Open it," he said gently and she did. Before her sat a beautiful and simple silver pendant on a thin chain, her initials and his engraved with a heart.

"Logan..." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes at the simple beauty of the gift and he crouched before her, his hand taking hers.

"I know it's not much but-" he didn't get to finish his sentence. Louise kissed him, pouring every ounce of love she felt for the amazing man before her into the kiss. He staggered back and she followed him to the floor, sitting on his waist before reclaiming his lips. They kissed for what felt simultaneously like hours and an instant before he pulled back. "That good huh?" he asked in a husky voice as she sat up on him.

"It's perfect. Thank you," she grabbed her necklace from the bed and held it out to him. "Put it on me?"

"Yeah," he supported her weight as he sat up, and moved her hair out of the way to clasp the delicate chain around her neck. "Now that's perfect," he said with a smile and she gave him one last swift peck before going to stand up. "Hold on," he held her in place with his hands on her waist, "I have something else to show you."

"What?" she asked suspiciously and he smirked as he pushed up the sleeve on his left arm. Louise gasped as he pushed the soft fabric past the crook of his elbow to reveal a tattoo of the bunny eared Kuchi Kopi he'd bought her so long ago at Wonder Wharf. "Logan," she searched his eyes and he gave her a soft smile.

"I couldn't think of anything better," he told her and she leaned her forehead against his, brushing their noses together gently.

"You're such a dork for me," she said after a moment and he chuckled.

"Can you blame me?" She pulled his arm onto her lap and traced the small tattoo gently.

"Did it hurt?"

"Every bit of pain was worth it for a constant reminder of you," he responded softly and she rolled her eyes.

"You do know how cheesy that was right?" she fired at him and he shrugged.

"Cheesy or not, I mean it." She leaned in for another kiss, a smile on her lips to feel him meet her halfway.

 **XXX**

 **I was feeling super inspired so here's another chapter very quickly! Hope you awesome readers enjoy! Also, I just feel the need to clarify something about this story. They are not waiting to be married, merely waiting for Louise to be old enough so Logan isn't a complete creeper. I support your right to believe as you wish, but that isn't what they're doing. I just wanted to say that to clear the air. That being said, thank you for reading and supporting this fic, all of you deserve a freshly baked cookie. Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Lo?" Scotty's voice pulled Logan from his financial report with a jolt.

"What's up man?" he gave his best friend turned personal assistant a smirk, happy for the distraction.

"I uh," Scotty looked down at the papers in his hands and Logan raised an eyebrow. "I might've overstepped my job title here but... You know how you are constantly on your phone for work?"

"Yeah?" Logan felt his smirk fall of his lips at his best friend's nervous tone. "What's this about Scotty?"

"Well you've got a lot of texts on your phone line to various people around the office as well as Louise, but her phone has almost as many texts as yours."

"Scotty she's in high school I bet she does have a million texts," he chuckled and set the report down. "Remember when we were in school every chick had her phone hidden in her purse on top of the desk constantly texting. I seriously think-"

"Her texts go to you and one other number, and honestly there's more to the other number," Scotty's tone held a gravity to it that made Logan swallow hard. That certainly was not something he expected.

"I'll uh," he cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, "I'll ask her about it later alright? I've gotta finish this up and then I can handle... whatever that is." Scotty nodded and set the stack of papers on the edge of Logan's desk. Logan eyed them warily before picking up the report again, determined to not let whatever the situation was bother him.

XxX

'Are you busy?' The text from Logan made Louise squirm in her seat at the empty restaurant. It had been a rough day at school and work was slow so she couldn't dive in and forget about it. Apparently her goofing off earlier in the year had backfired and now if she didn't come through she'd fail half her classes. Shaking the thoughts from her head she began to respond.

'Just doing homework between waves of customers.' She sent off the text and began reading the history chapter again, only to have her phone buzz a second later. The buzzing continued and she picked it up to see Logan calling.

"Good to know you don't care about my grades," she answered dryly.

"Scotty brought the phone bill to my attention," Logan said without preamble and Louise felt her brow furrow.

"Okay? I haven't been using too much data-"

"This isn't about data." Why was his tone so weird? "This is about the almost a hundred more texts you've sent and received from a number that's not mine."

"Oh," she let out a quick laugh. "That's just this guy from school."

"The same idiot who won't leave you alone about your imaginary boyfriend?" Logan asked and Louise bristled.

"What are you trying to imply here Bush?" she snapped.

"I'm not implying anything Belcher," he fired back coolly, "I want to know why you're texting this guy. You told me he was an idiot, a-"

"He is an idiot!" she exclaimed in exasperation.

"An idiot you keep texting?"

"You know what Logan? I don't like this tone. You say you aren't implying anything and yet you sure sound like you are!"

"I just don't understand why you're texting this guy and I'd like to know," he said firmly and Louise snorted.

"Why don't you just snoop more and find out yourself!"

"Louise-"

"No Logan this is complete crap! I'm done this is stupid!"

"What exactly are you done with? This conversation? Me?"

"Both!" she snapped and her one word exclaimed in anger and frustration was met with silence. "Lo-"

"There's a maturity level difference between us Louise," he said in a flat voice, "one that I never realized until now. I wanted to have a rational adult conversation about this and this is how you react? You know what? I'm done too." With that he hung up, leaving Louise to stare at her phone numbly. Did that really just happen?

XxX

Logan might not have been handling the situation as well as he could have. He felt the urge to call her, say he was sorry, beg her to take him back... he wanted to do all those things, but Jacob and Scotty had forced him to go out with them. While his mind was filled with Louise he filled his stomach with more alcohol than he should.

He had stopped counting shots when he hit seven, and that had been awhile back. Scotty and Jacob kept handing him glasses and he kept knocking them back. The evening progressed like that, a blur of strong alcohol and depressed thoughts, and by the end of the night he stumbled home alone.

XxX

"Bobby she refuses to get up," Linda griped around the toast she was trying to eat. "I can't get her to move from her bed."

"Is she sick?" Bob asked as he raised his coffee mug to his lips.

"Bobby... She's hugging the Kuchi Kopi Logan gave her and I know how crazy this sounds but it looks like she's been crying." Bob stared at his wife in horror.

"Louise? Our Louise crying?"

"Her eyes are red and swollen."

"I'll go talk to her," Bob said with a heavy sigh.

XxX

"Knock knock," Bob said warily as he entered the darkened room.

"Go away," the lump of covers on the small bed demanded and Bob waited for the dark hair of his daughter to poke out before he did anything. When he finally saw more than pink ears he gave her a small nervous smile.

"Boy trouble?"

"The worst kind," she mumbled around the Kuchi Kopi clutched to her face.

"What happened?"

"I've... been texting this guy from school and when he asked about it I kinda blew up and we b-broke up." When Bob heard the way her voice cracked he moved forward and sat on the small bed, drawing his daughter into a hug. He gave her a soft kiss in between the ears of her hat and she sniffed.

"I don't know what to say other than it'll be okay," Bob whispered and she nodded. "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but it will."

"Thanks Dad," she whispered back.

XxX

Logan woke up with the mother of all hangovers, the taste of bile in his mouth, and his fingers curled around the toilet bowl. He stood up slowly, waited for the room to stop spinning, and stared at his bleary eyed reflection. He felt as disgusting as he looked and immediately peeled off his sweat soaked clothes and got in the shower.

Halfway through washing off his hair he heard his phone chime and he leapt out of the shower to check it. Water pooled by his feet as he unlocked the screen to see a message not from who he hoped, but from his boss. 'Meeting starts in 30 where are you?'

"Crap," he groaned and went back to his shower.

XxX

Louise walked through the halls of school in a daze, the usual chatter that she ignored driving her insane that day. Just before her last class she went into the bathroom and pulled out her phone. The service was still connected which surprised her, and she pulled up her texts. Logan's name sat there, taunting her to do something. She wanted to ask him to call her after school, wanted to beg him to forget the day before ever happened, but her pride stopped her. He had insulted her maturity, something he had always praised her for in the past. He had called her demanding answers to something that she knew to be innocent. The whole thing sickened her.

With a huff she shoved the phone back in her pocket and left the bathroom, determined not to ever talk to Logan Barry Bush again.

XxX

Logan was still heavily hungover as he stood before a boardroom full of the top executives at his office. He delivered his speech, all perfectly practiced and timed, without an issue or mistake. He went through slide after slide, not a single stuffy old man or woman aware that he was aching to just be standing there in the well lit room.

As soon as he was done the meeting adjourned and he began to pack up his briefcase. "Son," one of the ancient men spoke up, his voice like gravel on glass, "you've got quite a bright future ahead of you. That was one of the most well delivered presentations I've ever heard."

"Thank you sir," Logan gave him an easy grin as he closed his suitcase.

"Why don't you come to lunch with me and the others and we can discuss what you're capable of." Logan nodded, a wave of relief crashing through him at the offer. These people were notoriously hard to impress; the stories he heard ranged in severity from a manager getting demoted to mailroom work all the way to one person being blacklisted at companies all over the world.

"I'd love to sir," he finally managed to respond verbally as he picked up his briefcase and the man laid a gnarled hand on his shoulder.

XxX

Louise stared at the phone in her hands with disappointment. The bars were gone, all attempts at calling and texting were denied, and she couldn't connect to the internet. With a heavy sigh she pocketed the fancy paperweight kept walking home, now more determined than ever to never think about or speak to Logan again.

XxX

"You cancelled her phone?!" Logan snapped in anger and confusion at Scotty that evening.

"Yeah man I mean I didn't want her to use up all the data or-"

"What if I wanted to patch things up with her?" he demanded and Scotty's mouth opened without a sound escaping his lips. "If I wanted that-"

"Oh shut up about Louise already!" Jacob snapped from the doorway. "We get that you love her but come on man you can do better than her. Honestly it's weird and neither of us liked it but we couldn't figure out how to tell you without upsetting you." Logan looked between his two best friends, shocked by the statement. Scotty looked down at his shoes and Logan knew that meant he agreed.

"Alright," he said softly. "Get your lucky clothes on, we've got my promotion to celebrate." Jacob and Scotty gave him quick smirks and Logan faked one for them. As they moved to go get dressed he stepped into his room and stared at the open doors to his closet.

"Just move on Logan," he told himself with a determination he really didn't feel. "You can do this." As he unbuttoned and dropped his button up shirt to the floor he caught sight of the long eared Kuchi Kopi tattooed on his arm. He touched the tattoo gently, fighting off the stinging tears in his eyes.

 **XXX**

 **I know I know, more drama how dare I! But I do dare because I really want to go ahead and get them moved along to a better age if you know what that implies. Wink wink. As always, thank you so much for the kind words and all the follows! I'll update as soon as I can (actually I already have half the next chapter written!). Much love, Leigh**


	10. Chapter 10

Years passed. Louise graduated in the top twenty five percent of her class, a feat everyone was impressed she could pull off. She had immediately rejected the idea of going off to college like Tina, knowing that without any helping hands present her aging parents wouldn't be able to handle to restaurant. From the day she graduated she worked in the restaurant, side by side with her parents. Every so often a guy that was feeling particularly brave would ask her out and she'd say yes. The dates never really went anywhere. Movies, dinner, to the wharf... no matter what they did no one could compare to the phantom of Logan.

She tried to forget him, but he proved harder to replace than she originally thought. His easygoing attitude to her fire, his smile, the way he stood up to her, his entire being was just impossible for anyone to measure up to. Finally, and what she thought was ironic, she ended up on a date with the guy her and Logan had broken up over.

His name was Sam and while he wasn't Logan, he was the closest she had found. He stood up to her attitude, he was tall and lanky, and his hair was the wrong color but the right level of softness. He had taken her to the movies for their first date, and they had a second one planned for dinner. She was just beginning to accept that this was her life.

XxX

Logan stood in his office on the executive floor of the building, smirking as he filled in the blanks of the next buyout that would make his company millions. The years had been good to him. At twenty five he had more money than he knew what to do with, and being single allowed him the freedom to go wherever they needed him.

"Logan Bush!" a familiar voice Logan hadn't heard in years pulled him from his document. Logan looked up to see a very aged Fishoeder standing in the doorway of his office, white suit and white eyepatch as bright as ever.

"Mister Fishoeder," he walked over to him and held out a hand, "how have you been?"

"Well honestly I haven't been good," he admitted as they walked over to the chairs by the desk. "The doctors all say that I need to stop working, that the stress is just too much... And at this point I'm honestly going to have to agree with them," he settled himself in the plush chair and folded his hands on his lap. "That's actually why I'm here today."

"Oh?" Logan raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Indeed. You see, I own half of that town and I need someone I trust to take over for me."

"You mean-"

"I want you to buy all my properties young man," Fishoeder gave him a warm smile and Logan couldn't help but frown.

"All of them?"

"Yes yes, the wharf, the businesses, the residential buildings... I don't want to overload you but I've followed your career and out of all the young ones I know you're the only one I trust with the empire that I've built."

"Wow," Logan coughed a laugh. "I uh, I don't know what to say."

"Well not to put you under any severe pressure here but I'm hoping you say yes. You see, I have my eye on this beautiful little condo down in Florida that I can really see myself growing old in... well older," he let out a self deprecating chuckle and Logan couldn't help but smirk.

"How much would this cost?" Logan asked after a moment and Fishoeder waved his hand in the air dismissively.

"A few million, but you're not exactly hurting for cash now are you?" Logan smirked despite himself and the man nodded. "That's what I thought. You know when your father told me they had disowned you I thought you'd end up at a dead end job. Now that's nothing against you," he said quickly, "it's just that people raised a certain way sometimes have a hard time adapting to other lifestyles. You are literally the embodiment of the modern American success story Logan, and I know from my dealings with your CEO that they're thinking about building an office right where we both will always call home." Logan swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, having heard the rumors himself. "Scuttlebutt is that you're on the top of the list for running that entire building so what's a few dozen more?"

"I uh," Logan cleared his throat and looked Calvin Fishoeder in the eye, "I'd like to discuss this over dinner or something, I've got a meeting in twenty-"

"No doubt about you having to move back home," Fishoeder cut in and Logan shrugged.

"We'll see... If that's the case then I'd be happy to buy your properties." Fishoeder smiled and stood up, Logan following him to the door. They shook hands and Logan watched the man walk to the stairs, his mind trying to remind him of who exactly lived and worked in one of his potential new properties.

XxX one year later XxX

"Hello Belcher family!" The voice of Calvin Fishoeder pulled Louise from scrubbing down a booth and she gave her mom a nervous glance. If this was about the rent they were a day overdue on they were in trouble.

"Mister Fishoeder," Bob's voice wavered on the name as he came around from the kitchen. "What brings you here today?"

"Today Bob I come with news," he said as he sat at the counter, "but first, I'd like for you to make me the burger of the day."

"You don't eat at your renter's places," Linda said in disbelief and Louise felt her eyes widen as Fishoeder laughed.

"My dear Linda I most certainly do not, but I am no longer the owner of this nor any establishment in town."

"What?" Louise asked in shock and the man nodded.

"Indeed I've been told by enough doctors over the course of a few years now to know that enough is enough. I've sold all my properties and come to you as a customer," he spread his hands out before him and Bob immediately scurried off to make the burger.

"You have health problems?" Linda asked with as much tact as usual and Louise rolled her eyes. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out.

'Me and you, tonight, my place. Hope you're ready ;)' She groaned at the text from her boyfriend Sam and responded with a quick affirmative before shoving it back in her pocket. They'd been dating for awhile now, almost a year, and he was getting a little pushy on the whole topic of them having sex. Her mind unwillingly flicked to the man she remembered that had insisted on waiting, to the point of stopping the one time he had lost a little control when she was uncomfortable, and she had to forcibly grit her teeth against the thoughts. Logan was long gone, never to be a part of her life again. Her mind also went to how much trouble innocently texting Sam had caused, how telling him to leave her alone, that her boyfriend wasn't imaginary, that she was taken... every text had been in defense of her relationship with Logan. She thought back to that fateful day and internally cringed. It didn't take a genius to figure out how bad her reaction looked, in fact if Logan hadn't come to that conclusion she would've been surprised.

She forced her attention back to the conversation between her mother and Fishoeder, "...my brother's been wasting all the money I send him so I just decided that I couldn't in good conscious sell the properties to him, or really give since he has no money. Also, because I have no children I can't just will everything to anyone so I had to sell."

"Who did you sell to?" Bob asked over the sound of meat hissing on the grill.

"Oh a very good young man, he's richer than most but has a good head on his shoulders... He's moving to town in a day or so and I demanded that I bring him around to my old tenants to introduce him." Louise scowled at the vague description of their new landlord; to Fishoeder everyone, even her parents, were young.

XxX

Logan stared out the window as they lazed down the too familiar streets of his hometown. He had purchased a lofty apartment on the top floor of the finest complex in the city... which he technically now owned. He snorted at the bizarre thought. Logan Barry Bush, the disowned disappointment, was now in control of over three quarters of his home town. "So why'd you lie to old Fishoeder?" Jacob asked from behind the wheel and Logan snorted.

"I just wanted a night to myself you know? Get settled in my place, have a few drinks... If I told him I'd be in town tonight he would've forced me to go out tonight and I just don't want that."

"So... You own almost everything in this town right?" Jacob asked and Logan nodded.

"Practically," he verbalized and watched Jacob's hand tighten on the wheel. "Talk to me Jacob what's up?"

"You're not gonna do some stupid crap right? Like... you won't raise the rent on my mom's apartment?" Logan clapped a hand on Jacob's shoulder and gave his friend a reassuring smile.

"I'd never do that man you know me better than that."

"Holy shit man," Scotty spoke up from the backseat and Logan looked back at him. "You own Wonder Wharf."

"Are you just now realizing that?" Logan asked dryly and Scotty flipped him off.

"Dude," he leaned forward between the two front seats, "we can do that thing we always talked about doing."

"No," Logan laughed, shaking his head, "we are not going on the roller coaster naked."

"Come on Lo!" Scotty slapped his arm and Logan gave him a disbelieving look.

"We came up with that when we were in middle school," he reminded his friend and Jacob laughed.

"We so should," he chimed in and Logan shook his head.

"You two weirdos want to? Be my guests."

XxX

Louise was not comfortable with the situation. Not. At. All. Sam's hands were all over her and while they had done the whole make out thing a dozen times before... this felt different. There was a goal in his mind and he was obviously adamant about it. As he kissed a trail down her neck and his hands fumbled their way under her shirt, Louise let her mind wander to a certain Christmas morning. A necklace, a kiss, him wanting more but stopping the second she was uncomfortable...

"Stop Sam," she pushed his hands away and he gave her a pout.

"Louise come on," he insisted with a whine. "It's almost been a year and I love you so much and-"

"I don't want to Sam," she said firmly as she sat up on his bed. "I like you a lot but I'm not ready for that-"

"Why can't you say it back to me?" he asked with anger in his tone. "I pour my heart out to you, I trust you with all my life's biggest issues, and you're telling me that you don't love me?"

"Sam," she chuckled nervously and tugged on the end of her messy ponytail, "it's not that I don't trust you-"

"I didn't say trust I said love!" His tone was sharp and put Louise on alert. "You don't do you?"

"Sam I-"

"I can't believe this," he shook his head and stood up from the bed. "You should go, we're done. I can't be with someone incapable of love." Louise felt her heart ache at his resigned tone.

"Sam I-"

"I should've known right? I mean, you still wear that necklace from your imaginary boyfriend," he chuckled at that and then shook his head. "Just go alright?" Louise nodded numbly and left the room, walking in stunned silence to the front door. There she paused and pulled the silver necklace from under her shirt. The inscription was worn from her rubbing it, but the initials were still legible. 'LBB & LLB'

XxX

Logan collapsed on his new bed in his new apartment, his eyes heavy. He looked around the dimly lit room and let out a sigh. Years of doing everything possible to not think about this town, more importantly who lived there, and yet he was right back where he started. He sat up on his bed and pulled the long sleeve shirt from his body. The brief thought of taking a shower flicked through his mind but he dismissed it when he laid back down and his high thread count sheets met his bare skin.

With a content sigh he went to put his arms behind his head, the small tattoo on his arm catching his attention. The long eared Kuchi Kopi he had gotten years ago to remind him of Louise. He touched the skin gently, remembered the times when he thought of getting it removed, remembered always talking himself out of it with excuses that were flimsy at best. The truth of it was simple. He still had feelings for Louise. He had tried to move on, he'd dated several women who would be considered a win in any man's life, but none of them were right for him. The truth of it all was quite simple, he just never let himself admit it. Louise had been exactly what he wanted, and he still wanted that. The fire, the attitude, the teasing...

"God Logan," he groaned aloud and rolled over, burying his face in his pillows, "get a grip."

 **XXX**

 **A time skip for you guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter... I tried to explain a little why she kept texting Sam but if it's not super clear to everyone don't worry, that's one thing they're going to discuss in the future. I love you all for reading and reviewing! I'll update as quick as I can. Much love, Leigh**


	11. Chapter 11

Logan remembered Jimmy Pesto as the across the street enemy of Bob. The food at his pizzeria was okay, but had never been on Logan's top to-eat-at places. As he was formally introduced to the now obviously dyeing his hair man, Logan couldn't help but glance at the establishment across the street. He wondered if Louise was even still there. Was she off at college? Was she there behind the counter? Did she still wear the bunny ears? After a long moment of silently wondering he tuned back into the conversation happening in his proximity.

"...and an excellent renter," Fishoeder said with a smile, "he's never once been late."

"Well some of us take our restaurants seriously," Pesto said with a sneer and Logan felt a surge of protectiveness for the Belchers across the street.

"I'm sure the others around town do as well," he told his renter icily. "If you will excuse me Mister Pesto, I have other locations to visit today." With that he turned on his heel and left the restaurant, Fishoeder following on his heels.

"Pesto can be a bit... well he's not the best man," Fishoeder supplied as Logan stared at the building across the street, trying to discern the figures inside. "Ah, I see Bob's has caught your eye. Now, they aren't always on time with their rent and of course as the new owner you have every right to toss them out on the street if they get behind... I mean, I haven't been paid for the past month yet-"

"Don't worry," Logan gave him a smirk as they started across the street, "I like the Belchers." Fishoeder gave him a warm smile.

"I knew you were a good choice my boy."

XxX

"Bobby," Linda slapping his arm frantically pulled Bob from staring forlornly at their low bank account balance written on their statement.

"What Lin?" he asked in exasperation.

"It's Logan," she whispered, her eyes wide.

"Logan?" he asked blankly, wondering why she was whispering when Louise wasn't there. "Is he coming in? Louise isn't even here she's-"

"He's coming from Pesto's with Fishoeder!" she whispered sharply.

"Well maybe he... Oh god," Bob quickly hurried from the kitchen to the front of the restaurant, just as the duo opened the front door.

"Bob! Linda!" Fishoeder gave them a warm smile as he walked in, Logan behind him with a slightly nervous smile on his lips. "I'd like to introduce you to your new landlord."

"No introduction necessary sir," Logan said as his eyes ran over the restaurant before landing back on Bob and Linda. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. B," he gave them a little wave and Bob stared at him for a second, trying to process how he was going to tell Louise that the new landlord was the ex boyfriend she refused to admit she still had feelings for.

"Logan, come on in, sit down sit down," Linda seemed to recover first and Bob was grateful.

"Thanks," Logan moved to the counter and sat, his eyes on Bob who hadn't said a word.

"Well, I'm glad you already know the Belchers," Fishoeder said as he took a seat beside him.

"You're the new landlord?" Bob finally managed to ask and watched as Logan nodded.

"He bought all my properties," Fishoeder beamed proudly, oblivious to any tension hanging in the air.

"How is everyone?" Logan asked and Bob let out a heavy sigh.

XxX

Louise felt utterly terrible. She'd stayed out all night after the fiasco with Sam. She'd spent the night in regular sized Rudy's apartment, too ashamed to go home. Rudy had readily offered his couch and a shoulder for her if she needed it, much to his live-in girlfriend's chagrin. Louise had feigned being fine, sent him off to bed, and silently cried for how bizarre her life had become. Now, at just past the lunch rush, she was going home.

"This week can't get any worse," she groaned as she approached the restaurant, mentally preparing herself for the tongue lashing she was about to receive from her parents. She pushed open the doors and walked in, completely unprepared for the sight of the man at the counter.

Logan Barry Bush. The blonde bane of her existence. The only person who she could not deal with right then. The only man she had ever loved. He sat there, a smirk on his lips as he popped a fry into his mouth. Louise froze in the doorway, her brain stalled out. After a moment he turned his head and their eyes met. Anger and embarrassment battled for control of Louise as she stalked forward.

"No," she growled out between her teeth as she gripped his fancy button down dark green shirt. "Out. I'm done with you and I'm reinstating the lifelong ban!" She hauled him to his feet, ignoring whatever her parents were shouting, and shoved him out the door. She gave him a glare as she turned the lock and spun around to face her parents. They both looked mortified, their faces drained of color.

"What?" she asked as she took a step away from the door. "I'll pay for the fries we don't need his-" the sound of a key turning in the lock behind her made Louise whirl. There, key in hand, stood Logan. His face was set in an oddly neutral expression, but she knew that damnable mischievous gleam that she would never admit still made her heart speed up. He had an ace up his sleeve, one she was just about to hear.

"Kinda hard to ban your new landlord Louise," he spoke clearly, the words leaving his lips so fluidly she felt her knees grow weak. Then what he said clicked in to place and her jaw dropped.

"You what?"

"He bought all of Fishoeder's properties," her father's voice broke through the fog of horror and she paled. Logan. Logan owned their restaurant. Logan, who she wanted to hate but could only-

"Now, as I was saying before we were interrupted Mr. B," Logan said as he stepped around her calmly, Louise biting her tongue to keep in the whimper that threatened to crawl out of her throat, "I would appreciate it if you would hold off on paying rent for about a week or so."

"I-I-"

"No extra charge," Logan waved a hand and Louise found her eyes drawn to him unwillingly, "this is strictly doing me a favor. My personal assistant is already overwhelmed with the new office, I really don't want to overload him too much. Do you think you could do that for me?"

"Yes," Louise stared at her dad's relieved face in shock. "Absolutely Mr-"

"Woah," Logan shook his head and gave Bob a smile, "just Logan if you'd please. Now I've gotta run back to my office but it's been great catching up with you." He pulled out his wallet and Louise couldn't look away as he tossed a twenty on the counter and turned back to her. Their eyes met, Louise felt the blush rise on her cheeks, and she had to look away. "See you around Louise," he said as he passed her again.

XxX

Once back in his car Logan let out a heavy sigh. Seeing Louise after so long had felt... weird. She was definitely all grown up, he could easily admit that. The last time he saw her she was well on her way to becoming a beautiful woman but just then, as she walked in the door... she was that beautiful woman. He had noted the lack of bunny ears with a pang of sadness, but did feel a little better about their absence when he noticed the pink beanie perched on her head in their place was the one he gave her so long ago.

"God Logan," he growled to himself as he ran a hand down his face, "get over her. It was creepy enough then, now you're her friggin landlord." With a sigh he turned his key in the ignition and took off down the road, trying to convince himself that the feeling pooling in his gut wasn't what it was. He was not about to start pining after Louise all over again.

XxX

"HOW COULD FISHOEDER SELL TO HIM?!" Louise screeched at the top of her lungs, not caring that she'd been going on since Logan left over an hour ago. "THAT-"

"Louise," her dad's tone held both a warning and a plea, "just stop okay? Logan told us he didn't remember what Fishoeder owned when he purchased everything and-"

"You believe him?!" Louise whirled on her dad at the grill, her dark eyes narrowed angrily. "He just wanted to come back and mess with my head! He probably still thinks I'm the idiot kid I was when I was fifteen, pining away after the glorious Logan Barry Bush."

"Louise-"

"As if I'd still be dumb enough to have feelings for him! As if I-"

"Louise!" This time Bob's voice cut through her tirade and she snapped her mouth shut. "I know you and him are not in a good place but he's kind of in charge of our lives now and I swear if you get us evicted I will never forgive you. Stop lying to yourself and us. You do still have feelings for him and I think you couldn't have made that more obvious than you did when you bodily threw him out this afternoon," Bob ran a hand down his face, exhaustion in his eyes when Louise opened her mouth to defend herself. "I don't want to hear it. If you still have feelings for him I understand but you need to work them out and avoid him until you do. Now go take this burger out to the couple in the booth," he shoved the completed order into her hands and Louise nodded numbly, worried she had ruined whatever might have been possible between them.

XxX

The next day found Logan at his desk, his stomach beginning to rumble for lunch. He glanced at the clock on his computer screen, the numbers betraying him and revealing it was already past one. He leaned back in his seat and let out a heavy sigh. He needed to eat but he was swamped with paperwork. An idea hit his brain and he picked up his desk phone before he could talk himself out of it.

"Bob's Burgers!" Linda sang into the phone and Logan couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Mrs. B, it's Logan," he said as he glanced at the mountain of paperwork. "I know you guys don't do deliveries but I'm starving and stuck at the office... Do you think you could send a burger my way?"

"Sure thing! You want the burger of the day? It's the Re-a-Baconing, comes with extra bacon," she sang the last word, making Logan chuckle.

"That sounds perfect."

"Great honey, I'll send one out to you!" He hung up and looked around his top floor office, wondering who exactly would deliver his food.

XxX

"I can do it," Louise said firmly as she grabbed the to go bag from her mother's hands.

"Louise I just don't-"

"I won't even see him, I'll probably just drop it off at his assistant's desk. Trust me!" She gave her mom a smile and turned on her heel, ready to march out and deliver the burger. To prove she was a mature woman. To prove she could see past their relationship. Not to see him. No, definitely not that.

XxX

After arriving at the office Louise marched in like she owned the place, with her head held high. "Can I help you?" The voice of the receptionist at the desk was warm and inviting, a voice that fit with the look of her. Warm dark hair piled in a messy bun, a sweet smile, and a plush animal perched on her computer screen, she was the epitome of a warm and welcoming person.

"I'm here to deliver Logan's lunch," Louise said with a smile, wondering if it would catch the woman off guard that she used the boss's first name.

"Oh good, the poor man has been stuck in his office all morning!" The receptionist shook her head disapprovingly and nodded to the elevator. "Top floor, and you'll just have to go in, Scotty's not in right now."

"Oh," butterflies filled Louise's stomach as she stepped towards the elevator. Yes she had come here wanting to see him, but she wasn't sure what to do now that it was official. With a deep breath she slapped the up button, hoping her nerves wouldn't make her do something stupid. "You've got this Belcher," she told herself as the doors dinged open.

 **XXX**

 **Cliffhanger! Does that make me evil? I hope not too much. I would like to take a moment to say that I've received some notes complaining about the age gap and them having had a relationship. Guys seriously, I do not support the idea of their relationship when she's underage in real life but this is fanfiction. I wanted to keep to the story of the show as best I could and I felt that making him younger than he is in the show would be wrong. If it bothers you that much, just stop reading. No one is making you. No need to send me hate. With that I will say thanks to all the support guys, you have no idea how much it means. I love you all and I hope you have a great day. Much love, Leigh**


	12. Chapter 12

The elevator doors dinged open and revealed a wide open area with a heavy oak desk covered in papers and various photo frames. Louise moved forward cautiously, feeling completely out of place in such a fancy, modern office. In the far corner stood some modern art crap, she couldn't honestly tell what it was supposed to be, and the big door at the end was cracked open, a warm chuckle sounding from inside that made her halt in her steps for a second. Logan's voice followed, obviously on the phone and she took a deep breath. "Come on Belcher," she told herself silently and strode forward.

XxX

"The numbers are up, the employees are happy, and the office looks great," Logan told the executive on the phone with a fake smile on his lips. "I couldn't ask for more." He heard the soft sound of his office door opening and waved his hand without turning from his bay of windows overlooking the city and water beyond. "Now I'm pretty sure I've taken up enough of your time sir so goodbye." He listened for the sound of the older man hanging up before he relaxed fully into his plush office furniture. "I swear Scotty I-" he turned around, definitely not expecting to see Louise Belcher standing in front of his desk. "Louise," her name came out a surprised huff and he quickly unrolled his sleeves, determined to not let her see the tattoo he still had.

"Swanky digs here," she commented offhandedly as she set the burger on his desk. "Doesn't quite mesh with the Logan I knew."

"Doesn't quite mesh with me now," he admitted, an unwanted smirk curling up his lips. She stared at him, a mask in place he couldn't quite read. His mind flailed for something to talk about, anything at all, but seeing her looking slightly off in his office made all the words in his head fly out his brain.

"Well," she said as she glanced down at his paper littered desk, "I can see you're busy so I'll just go-"

"Let me pay for the food at least," he chuckled as he moved to grab his wallet from his back pocket. She nodded and kept her eyes on his desk, such an un-Louise like thing to do that he felt the simple gesture like a slap. "Louise I," he started, not sure where he was going with his words. She looked up at him, her dark eyes finally connecting with his, and he couldn't help the smile that curled up his lips. "It's good to see you again," he finally managed, internally cringing at how that sounded.

"You saw me yesterday," she pointed out dryly and he snorted.

"You got me there Bu-Louise," he corrected himself quickly, face pale at his slip up. He'd almost called her Bunnygirl, a name he couldn't call her anymore. "It's just... it's been awhile. How are you?"

"I'm alright," she shrugged and looked down. "Been better and worse y'know?"

"Same here," he said with a sigh, his own eyes falling to his paperwork. "I uh-"

"I need to get back to the restaurant," she cut him off quickly, her eyes once more on his. Logan blinked at the cold look, completely taken aback by the ice in her eyes, the emptiness of her expression.

"Y-yeah," he fumbled over his words as he pulled a twenty from his wallet and held it out. "Thanks for delivering my food."

"Don't make a habit of it," she said as she snatched the money, Logan ignoring the tingle that shot through his fingers when they brushed hers. She pocketed the money and turned on her heel, obviously about to stalk out of the room. Logan didn't want that, and found himself silently begging her to stay. She paused at the doorway and turned back to him, her eyes angry.

"What?" he asked, shocked by the mood shift.

"My parents don't need the handout or more time to get rent ready," she snapped and Logan leaned back into his chair, assuming that this would take some time. "We're not some pity case that needs-"

"I didn't ask for their sake," he cut her off, deciding enough was enough before she really got started. "Scotty is swamped with work being in the new building and me getting all of Fishoeder's properties. I asked because the poor guy is drowning in paperwork, much like me, and I think a week will give him the extra time to get it all ready. I'm not where I am because I was nice to people Louise, I got here by being ruthless." Her brows furrowed and Logan sincerely hoped she bought the lie. The truth was he knew the Belchers were always tight on money and he wanted to help out.

"Well good," she nodded once and turned back around to leave.

"See you around Louise," he told his empty office as the door shut behind her.

XxX

Louise made it back to the restaurant and to the kitchen, her insides a roller coaster of emotions that her face was thankfully not showing. "How'd it go?" her dad's voice broke through the cloud of confusion and emotions. A soft sob escaped her lips and she turned to him with tears welling in her eyes.

"I don't know," she admitted in a soft whisper. Bob held out an arm and she practically ran to it, not caring for once that his sweat was soaking into her clothes.

"Well I don't think you got us evicted so that's good," he said after a moment and she snorted into his shoulder before stepping back.

"I told him we didn't need the extra week," she said as she wiped at her eyes.

"Louise-"

"He still insisted on it," she said quickly, watching her father sag with relief. "I just wanted him to know we aren't some pity case."

"I understand that but you can't just-"

"I know Dad," she nodded and took a deep breath. As carefully as she could she met her father's gaze and smiled at his warm expression.

"You still love him don't you?" he asked and she tensed.

"Dad-"

"I know you Louise, and I know what this confusing mess of emotions means. Accept that and either move on or tell him."

"Dad it's been years! He's not the same guy-"

"He's still Logan, the boy that took your ears, the guy you dated, the one that got a Kuchi Kopi tattoo to remind him of you, and let me tell you," he laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently, "that the man who sat at that counter yesterday was just the same as he was years ago... his clothes have just gotten nicer." Louise smiled at her dad and shook her head.

"Your pep talks have gotten better over the years Bob," she said and he rolled his eyes.

"I want you to be happy," he said as he went back to the grill. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she admitted as she instinctively reached up to tug on her long lost bunny ears. When all she grabbed was air she sighed and hid the action by straightening out her pink beanie. "Need me to do anything?"

"Clean the tables," he said with a shrug and Louise nodded.

"On it."

XxX

Logan felt restless. He wanted to do something. His apartment was nice, the nicest in the city, but damn was it lonely and boring. He wracked his brain for a way to entertain himself, and somehow kept coming back to Louise. The moment in the office had been nothing short of confusing and awkward. He didn't understand her mood shifts, her eyes being so cold, her hesitance to meet his eyes... A groan escaped his lips as he thought of his near miss with her old nickname.

"Bunnygirl," he muttered with a self loathing shake of his head. "Jeez Logan why not just show her the tattoo you still have?" He smacked the side of his head lightly and sat on his bed. The phone in his pants pocket buzzed and he growled as he pulled it out.

'You awake Lo?' The message from Scotty made him hesitate. What could he want at ten o'clock?

'Always.' He stared at the phone while Scotty typed up his reply, watching the dots dance as he thought vaguely about a certain dark haired beauty.

'There's this woman at the bar you would love to meet. Totally fits your type.' Logan snorted at that.

"I don't have a type Scotty.'

'Dark haired? Tanned skin? Dark eyes?' Logan couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's description.

'I'll take your word for it. Have fun.'

'Dude you've been stuck in the office all day! Come blow off some steam!'

'Not tonight man' Logan sent the message and set his phone down, determined to ignore any more texts from his friend. He knew Scotty was just trying to help, and he loved him for it, but Logan knew that there was only one woman who perfectly hit his "type".

XxX

"Stupid hunk of junk!" Louise growled at the fryer. Naturally right at the lunch rush it wanted to start acting up. The oil wasn't getting hot enough, which meant the fries weren't going to come out right. "Dad this thing needs a proper burial in the dumpster!" she said between gritted teeth and he sighed.

"I'll ask Teddy to look at it later," he said distractedly as he finished the final touches on an order. Louise scowled at the offensive machine and looked away with disgust. They didn't need another quick fix, they needed a new one. "Take this out to the bald guy at the counter," he whispered and Louise couldn't help but smirk at that. She grabbed the plate and went out of the kitchen, determined to think of a way to get them that new fryer.

As she set the plate before the bald man the door opened. "Welcome to Bob's Burgers," she said before looking up at the new customer. When she finally did she froze, completely not prepared for Logan to be standing in the doorway.

"Hey," he said casually as he walked in and sat down at the counter right beside Teddy. "Heya Teddy, long time no see."

"Logan! How are you? I heard you bought up half the town," Teddy smiled warmly and Louise watched as the two started talking, completely frozen with nostalgia and awe. Why couldn't she be more like Teddy? He knew all the drama, knew how much Logan made, and yet he started chatting with him like it was nothing. She knew why, but she didn't want to admit it. Not with him sitting less than five feet from her. Teddy wasn't hopelessly in love with him like her.

Logan glanced from Teddy and met her gaze, a small grin curling up his lips as his eyes sparkled. Louise found herself smiling back without even thinking about it, then felt her heart speed up when his own grin grew. "Hey Louise?" he asked and broke the spell of that sparkle in his eyes. "Can I uh... I need to talk to your dad when he has a chance," he said, his voice awkward.

"What about?" she asked, trying to keep her tone even. Was this about her outburst yesterday?

"I'm trying to see if there's anything my renters need," he shrugged and looked around them. "I know Fishoeder didn't really keep on top of that stuff."

"He's busy on the grill right now but when he's free I'll tell him you're here... You want anything?" she ventured and he gave her a once over that made her ears burn.

"Just something to drink," he mumbled and turned back to Teddy. "What's new?"

XxX

Logan sipped on the soda brought out to him by Louise slowly, listening to Teddy drone on about everything and nothing, his periphery constantly on alert for any time Louise was visible. She had really flourished in the front end part of the restaurant, a fact that made him smile. No longer did she begrudgingly serve a burger, but served it with a tiny tight smile. She wasn't the friendliest of servers, but she was much better than she used to be.

"Hey Logan," Bob appeared in front of him and Logan blushed into his mostly empty drink, realizing he had gotten lost in watching Louise.

"Busy day," he commented and Bob nodded, his entire posture screaming exhausted. "I just came by to see if there was anything for the restaurant or the apartment that you needed."

"Uh-"

"Look around and let me know, I don't need a list right now," Logan waved a hand dismissively. "I just want to make sure my renters are happy." He gave Bob a smile and stood up to pull out his wallet. "You can call me with the list when you get it together." He tossed a five on the table for his drink and walked out the door without looking back, feeling like eyes were tracking his every move to his car.

XxX

Louise stared at the handwritten list in her hand as she rode in the elevator up to Logan's office. He had said to get the list to him, technically by calling, but she jumped at the opportunity to see him again. She tried not to focus on how pathetic that was as the doors dinged open and Scotty stood up from his desk.

"Little Belcher?" he asked with shock in his tone.

"I'm here to bring a list to Logan," she said with a firm tone.

"He's kinda in a meeting," Scotty glanced at the door before holding out a hand. "I'll get it to him."

"I'd rather hand deliver it," she said with a fake smile and Scotty scowled.

"He's-"

"What's up Scotty?" Logan appeared in the doorway, Louise's eyes immediately drawn to him. "Oh hey Louise," he gave her a small grin and nodded towards his office, "come on in. I've just gotta finish up a conference call with the big wigs back at the main office." Louise shot a smug smirk at Scotty before stepping over to Logan. He slapped a seat as he went back to his side of the desk. Louise sat in the indicated seat and watched as he picked up the discarded phone and put it back to his ear.

After a few moments of him giving her looks and rolling his eyes he said goodbye and set the phone back down on the base. He let out a heavy sigh and then turned his eyes to her. "Hey."

"Hi," she responded softly and his lips curled up slightly.

"What brings you by?" he asked after a moment and she blinked.

"Oh," she held out the slip of paper with a blush, "your list." He leaned forward and took the paper, their fingers brushed, and she inhaled sharply.

"You didn't need to come all the way down here," he said softly as he looked the list over, "I could've gotten this over the phone."

"Yeah well," she shrugged and did her best to meet his gaze evenly, "I wanted to make sure you actually got it."

"Well now I've got it," he said in a tone she couldn't interpret. "Was there anything else you needed?"

"I uh," Louise felt her cheeks burn as she rose to her feet, "guess not. I'll just get going-"

"You hungry?" The words were rushed but Louise wouldn't have missed it if he mouthed them.

"I could eat," she said casually and he stood up with a smirk, his eyes glimmering with mischief.

"You wanna have an awkward dinner with an ex?" He quirked up an eyebrow and Louise couldn't say no to that if she had wanted to.

"Why does it have to be awkward?" she countered and he came around to her side of the desk. He stopped very close to her, his body less than six inches from hers.

"I suppose it doesn't have go be," he spoke in a soft tone that made Louise swallow hard. He still towered over her, the top of her head didn't clear his shoulder, and when she inched closer to him she felt the strong desire to pull his lips down to hers. He held out an arm and she took it with a patented scoff, which earned her a chuckle, and together they moved to the door.

 **XXX**

 **What's up with these two? Thank you so much for reading guys! Every last one of you rock and make my day. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have a moment, let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	13. Chapter 13

They stepped out of the office building, Louise wondering if she was supposed to let go of his arm. He kept walking, so Louise kept holding on. "Anything in particular sound good?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Not the place where they're doing the whole crab legs special thing, my parents are having a date night there." Logan chuckled at that and nodded.

"You wanna hit Wonder Wharf?" he asked and looked down at her.

"Uh-"

"I own the place now. Free rides and food until you puke," he offered and Louise narrowed her eyes.

"You'll puke first Bush."

"Not a chance Belcher."

XxX

Logan was having more fun than he'd had in a long time. He was sitting next to Louise in the Scramble Pan for the fourth time, her body against his as they spun around in dizzying circles. They finally slowed to a stop and they disembarked, their steps uneasy as they did. "What now?" he asked as the world spun, his hand on her shoulder to help steady himself.

"Food!" she declared with a wicked smirk and he shook his head, immediately regretting it when the world spun faster at the motion. "Come on Bush, don't tell me you're scared of a chili dog?" she taunted and before Logan could retort her hand was pulling his along the walkway. The simple touch made Logan's heart pump faster. He hadn't really thought that he would get this far; if he was being honest he thought she'd laugh in his face at the offer for dinner. Against the odds though they were holding hands as they made it to the hot dog vendor.

"Little Belcher!" Mickey beamed a smile at her and Logan chuckled at the ease which the ex convict greeted her. "And Logan! What'll it be Boss Man?" He looked between them and just as his eyes traveled to their entwined fingers, Louise let go of his hand.

"Four of your finest chili dogs Mickey," he said, hoping he wasn't scowling at the loss of contact, "with whatever other toppings Louise here wants." He shifted his weight away from her, the thought that the gesture had been unintentional stinging his pride and feelings.

XxX

Louise wasn't sure what was going through her brain anymore. She was sitting next to Logan on a bench in Wonder Wharf, the setting sun beautiful and awkwardly romantic. They had consumed ungodly amounts of food and had been on every ride at least three times. He was looking out over the water, his wind tousled hair begged to be touched, and she was dangerously close to doing just that. "This isn't the worst evening ever right?" he asked as he finally looked her way. Louise swallowed the lump in her throat and shrugged.

"I guess not... I was kinda hoping you'd puke though."

"Gee thanks," he drawled and bumped his shoulder into hers. He moved back slightly, not completely, and Louise found she missed the contact. "Should we start heading back? I don't want your parents to think I kidnapped you."

"I doubt they're even back yet, but yeah I'm ready to go," she stood up, a new thought forming in the back of her mind.

XxX

Logan walked with Louise down the sidewalk, content with the way his arm brushed against hers every so often, trying to read the situation. He had thought the fact that she grabbed his hand unintentionally had been bad, but Louise didn't touch people in general... so he was left to think that maybe the hand grab had been accidental, but she still touched him. Now they were on their way back to her place and that thought had him nervous. What was he supposed to do? Say goodbye at the door? God the whole situation reminded him of their first trek to Wonder Wharf on Valentine's Day, he was still just as clueless then as now.

They made it to the door and they both just hesitated silently. "Uh," Logan gave her a nervous smirk, "thanks for a not terrible evening."

"I guess you weren't terrible company," she said and he chuckled as he looked down at the pavement. "You wanna come up? It's all dark up there so they're not back yet." He looked at her, trying to read what she wanted out of the evening in her expression, which was locked in one of her neutral masks.

"Yeah," he said with a nod, "I could come up for a bit." Together they ascended, and the pang of nostalgia wasn't lost on Logan as he laid eyes on the Belcher's living room once more. Everything was exactly as he remembered it. The couch, the outdated TV set, the worn out carpet... Everything was worn and lived in, and Logan missed it.

"Sorry it's a mess," he caught the nervous tinge to her tone and gave her a shrug.

"Seems fine to me," he added and stared down at the worn carpet. "I uh, I can get you guys some new carpet if you'd like." She stared at him, obviously trying to figure out why he said that and he shook his head. "I don't know what to say Louise I-I feel awkward just being here again. It's all exactly like I remember it, everything down to the details, but this time we're not... it's not that." He didn't know what else to say so he looked away.

"Don't make it all weird you idiot," she grumbled and Logan felt her step closer to him. "Can't we just chill?" She took his arm and Logan let her pull him down the familiar hallway, to a door he knew all too well.

She opened the door to her bedroom and Logan stepped in behind her, his lips pulling up in a smile at the subtle differences in posters. Her taste in decoration had matured a bit, but the Kuchi Kopi posters were still in place. He looked around at the walls before his eyes fell on the bed and he froze in his search. On her bed, far more worn than the last time he'd seen it, was the long eared Kuchi Kopi he had won for her on their first Valentine's Day. "Louise, that's the..." he trailed off and she looked to where he was looking. Like a switch was flipped she whirled on him, angry eyes on his.

"I collect Kuchi Kopi Logan, it's not because you gave it to me," she snapped and Logan swallowed the lump in his throat.

"It looks pretty worn for a collectible," he fired back and she shoved him.

"Get out you pathetic idiot," she sneered. "You think Louise Belcher is foolish enough to still have feelings for you? You, the guy that assumed the absolute worst about me? The one that broke up with me over texting an idiot while defending the relationship I couldn't brag about? You think I still have feelings for you?! Then you're a stupid idiot and I don't want to talk to you," she sneered the words at him, but Logan didn't buy a single word coming out of her mouth.

"I broke up with a girlfriend that was acting ridiculous and completely not herself," he told her as he planted his feet on the threshold of her room to stop her shoving. She scoffed and glared at him. "You freaked out when I tried to ask and it wasn't like you," he said in a softer tone, not wanting a fight. "I think we both could have handled that better, it's not all on you and it's not all on me." She glared for a moment longer before she broke eye contact and looked to the floor. Logan seized the moment and stepped up to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and used the other to pull her chin up. His heart was beating out of control in his chest as he lowered his lips to hers. He knew if he had misread the situation that he was in for trouble, knew she'd probably try to kick his ass, but the second his lips brushed hers she let out a whimper and he knew. He knew immediately that the Kuchi Kopi was worn from cuddling. He knew that the whole situation years ago had been the worst mistake of his life. He knew that what he had in that moment, Louise Belcher in his arms, was all he ever needed.

He pressed his lips against hers, his brain and body working by memory as he reached up with the arm around her and pulled her as close to himself as he could. She moaned against his lips and he took the invitation to deepen their kiss, feeling her hands grip his shirt with a desire he remembered.

XxX

Logan pulled away from their kiss first and Louise tried to follow his retreating lips. "Hey," he whispered between them and she whined.

"Get back here," she demanded softly and he grinned as he pecked her lips and met her gaze, that mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"I love you, I never stopped," he confessed and Louise felt like a weight had been lifted from her entire body. "I even kept this," he stepped back and Louise watched as he rolled up his left sleeve to reveal the tattoo of her long eared Kuchi Kopi and she slapped a hand over her mouth, "because I couldn't get rid of it. I love you Bunnygirl." That's what did it. Louise lost it at the use of her old nickname. She launched herself into his arms and attacked his lips with more passion than before, pouring every ounce of love she had pretended to not have in their time apart into the kiss.

This felt right to her. His lips, his hands all over her, he felt right in a way she couldn't explain. She wanted him, more than she ever had before, but was nervous with her lack of experience more now than in days gone by. The things she didn't know... would he judge her for them? He pulled his lips back and forced her eyes on his. "Hey," he dodged her trying to get his lips again and gave her a stern look, "talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I just..." she trailed off and bit her lower lip. He gave her a tender smile and eased her to a sitting position on her bed. She watched nervously as he crouched before her, his hands resting on her knees.

"I'm not forcing anything here," he said with a gentle smile. "I'd like nothing more, but I know you and I know what that tense body language means. I love you Bunnygirl, and I don't care if I have to wait because you're worth every second of delicious torture that'll be."

"Can you stay?" she asked, hating the wobble in her tone.

"Yeah, if your parents won't mind," he added the last part and she snorted.

"Do you know how many times they've found us in the same bed and haven't freaked?" she asked dryly and he smirked as he stood up and kicked off his shoes.

"Get your pajamas on," he said with a wink as he unbuttoned his shirt. Louise watched the slightly more tanned chest as he worked the fabric from his body. "Like what you see?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and she blushed as she looked away.

"I love you too," she said quickly and he paused in the motion to toss his shirt on her floor. "I didn't say it when you did but I do. A lot. I just... wanted to say it. Because I do and-" he stepped up to her and took her hands in his.

"I know Bunnygirl, I know."

XxX

Bob helped his tipsy bride up the stairs and into their bedroom. He may or may not have dropped her a little unceremoniously on the bed, but that was a secret he'd take to his grave as he kicked off his shoes. Just as he was about to lay down he remembered that Louise had gone to Logan's office earlier and he didn't get a chance to talk to her about how it went before they shut down for date night.

"Oh god," he groused as he left the room and went the short distance to Louise's door. He knocked lightly before opening the door, hoping to see her fast asleep and not curled into a ball around that weird Kuchi Kopi with silent tears on her cheeks. He stepped into the room and froze in shock. He blinked into the darkness, trying to tell himself he was imagining Logan's long legs hanging off her bed. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness he couldn't help but shake his head at the absolutely un-Louise like way she was clinging to Logan, and the way he held her just as tightly.

"Finally," he whispered to the sleeping bodies that were both clothed enough to tell him Logan was still a respectful gentleman before he shut the door again and went back to his room. As he collapsed on the bed, he realized with a chuckle that his daughter was actually dating his landlord. That wasn't what he had ever expected. He shook his head and wrapped an arm around a snoring Linda, a smile on his lips.

 **XXX**

 **You guys have no idea how many times I rewrote their makeup before settling on this one. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	14. Chapter 14

Louise woke up with a happy whine on her lips. The warm chuckle next to her made a blush crawl up her cheeks and she turned to see Logan sitting up in her bed, his phone in his hands. "Morning Bunnygirl," he greeted and she rolled over to wrap an arm around his torso.

"Morning," she mumbled. "What're you doing?"

"I've gotta check my emails first thing in the morning, make sure the world hasn't crashed and burned overnight," he said as he wrapped an arm around her lightly.

"Sounds boring," she said as she laid her head on his chest.

"Honestly it is but," she felt his shrug, "part of the job. I've actually got to get going before too long, I've got a conference call with the big bosses at ten." She scowled at that.

"Can't you call in sick?" she grumbled and felt his chuckle.

"Not really but," he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "I can definitely see you later." She sighed against his chest and sat up fully.

"I guess I can live with that," she said as she stretched.

"You think they know I'm here?" he asked after a moment and she turned to him with a smirk.

"Haven't they always?"

"You think they'll have a problem with it now? I mean, I'm... I own the building."

"Logan you own almost every building in town," she pointed out dryly and rolled her eyes. "My dad told me when you first got into town that you were still Logan so if he thought you were fine then I don't see why that would change now." He smiled at her for that and together they climbed out of her bed. Once they were both dressed they left her room hand in hand.

"Good morning you two," Bob called without taking his eyes off the coffee pot.

"Morning Mr. B," Logan offered as Louise slipped her hand from his. She felt his eyes follow her movements to the counter where her cereal was. She went about pouring herself a bowl, purposefully swaying her hips more than necessary.

"You want some coffee Logan?"

"No I uh," he cleared his throat and Louise gave him an innocent look over her shoulder. "I actually need to get back to my place but I might be by later." That made Louise sigh. She knew he had to go back, but the selfish part of her definitely didn't want to share him. She turned to him, cereal bowl in hand, and watched him approach. He leaned down and pressed a swift kiss to her lips. "Call me yeah?"

"If I have time," she replied with a smirk and he grinned at her. He stole another quick kiss and turned to leave, waving a goodbye to Bob.

"So," Bob paused to take a sip of his coffee, Louise listening to the sounds of Logan going downstairs, "does this mean I get a break on rent?" She rolled her eyes and sat at the table.

"Only if you're nice to me," she said with a devious smirk and Bob chuckled.

"I'll tell your mom we're getting evicted then," he told her and Louise laughed.

XxX

Logan waggled his eyebrows at Scotty as he strolled out of the elevator. "Who's that smile for?" Scotty asked and Logan paused at his desk.

"You know who," he answered ominously and Scotty's eyes widened.

"Louise?"

"Yep," Logan continued on into his office, hearing Scotty get to his feet to follow him quickly.

"I need details man," he chuckled and Logan shrugged.

"We spent some time at the wharf yesterday and when I walked her home... It happened."

"What happened?" Scotty gave him a look and Logan rolled his eyes at the implied question.

"Not that, but we're back together."

"So you wouldn't be interested in meeting-"

"Absolutely not," Logan said firmly and Scotty chuckled.

"It's weird but I'm actually happy for you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah man you've always been happiest when Louise has been involved so..." Scotty gave him an awkward thumbs up and Logan chuckled.

XxX

Louise was elbow deep in slicing tomatoes for orders, her feet were aching, and the bandage on her thumb from cutting lettuce earlier was hindering the whole process, but she couldn't have been happier. "How're those tomatoes coming?" her dad called back to her and she scooped up the slices.

"Almost ready!" she fired back as she dumped them in a bowl and went to set them beside her dad.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he grabbed a few and placed them on a burger.

"Hey Dad?" she asked as she checked the dishes in the sink.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I could maybe go over to Logan's later?"

"You mean instead of him staying with us?"

"Yeah," she nodded, her eyes on the few plates stacked in the sink.

"I don't see why not. You know Louise, you're a fully grown adult now you don't have to ask if you can spend time with him. Just don't miss work." She smiled at that and turned to him.

"Thanks Dad." He shrugged and held out the completed order.

"Spiky hair in the booth," he told her and she grabbed the plate.

XxX

"The place needs a facelift," Logan mused aloud as he walked around the dilapidated building just off the beach.

"That's putting it mildly," Scotty responded dryly.

"Make a good restaurant though," Jacob commented as he moved to the boarded up windows that faced the water. "You put in some fancy pants place? The people would go nuts."

"Yeah..." Logan walked over to where Jacob stood, his back to the windows. "It'd make a nice lunch and dinner place... Bistro?" he mused as he began to imagine tables filling the dusty space, lights for the nighttime, skylights for the day.

"Yeah but finding someone to open a bistro? Might be kinda tough-"

"No it's not," Logan smiled as the idea hit his brain. "I know just the chef."

"Who?" Scotty asked curiously and Logan twisted his lips.

"I want a crew out here. Get this place cleaned up, painted, lights installed, the works. Can you make it happen Scotty?"

"You know it."

"Good," Logan grinned as he walked around the dusty space that would be transformed into a dining area.

XxX

Louise couldn't wait for it to be closing time. She bussed the tables, finished all the dishes, and even hauled every last scrap of trash out before her dad could ask her to. She stepped back inside from the alley with a sigh. "Aren't you industrious this evening?" Logan's voice at the grill made her jump.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and he raised an eyebrow before turning back to her dad.

"So if you could kinda put that list together I'd appreciate it."

"Not a problem," her dad nodded and Louise placed her hands on her hips.

"What list?" she all but demanded and Logan smiled as he leaned over and kissed her cheek gently.

"I'm renovating one of my properties, thinking about turning it into a restaurant, and I asked your dad to put together a list of what it would need," he told her with an amused smirk at her expense that made her eyes narrow.

"Uh Louise," her dad cut in before she could retort, "I don't need anymore help closing up."

"Which means that, if you're not too grumpy," Logan said as he took her hand in his, "I'd love to take you out for dinner." She rolled her eyes and twisted her lips, making Logan lift his eyebrow again.

"I bet you can't cook," she taunted and his brows twitched in confusion. Then, as if a switch flipped, he grinned at her.

"Bet I can," he said as he pulled on her hand to lead her out of the kitchen.

XxX

Logan wasn't sure what the evening held in store for him as he drove Louise back to his place. Something about this seemed very different and he was... admittedly very nervous. Louise was also too quiet and that was making him nervous.

"What do you want me to cook?" he asked to break the heavy silence and she shrugged.

"I don't really care," she finally responded after a moment. "I just want to spend time away from everyone with you."

"We can definitely do that," he nodded and pulled over, throwing the car in park. "Are you okay Louise? Talk to me, you seem off."

"I just..." she sighed and turned to him. "I'm not going to get all mushy on you alright? I want to take things farther than they are now. There," she crossed her arms, "I said it."

"I don't mind waiting," he told her gently, his hand moving to rest on her knee. "I definitely don't want you doing anything you're uncomfortable with-"

"And how long until you get tired of waiting huh?" she borderline snapped as she turned to face him.

"Hey now," he kept his tone in check, not wanting this to escalate. "Louise I've been waiting since I was eighteen to be with you in a relationship like this. I've been tortured by you for years," he squeezed her knee with a small grin, "I can stand to wait as long as you need. There's no rush, there's no deadline... I'm not going to wake up one day and think I can do better than you because I know I can't."

"How?" she asked in a soft voice, her eyes locked on his.

"Because I tried Louise," he admitted with a heavy sigh. "When we broke up I tried my best to get past you and no one worked because no one is you. I love you, and I can live without anything going farther if it means I have you." She stared at him silently, her eyes widened and he gave her a grin. "Now let's go upstairs I'm friggin hungry."

XxX

Louise watched Logan as he started on their pizza, her mind on what he had said in the car. He was spreading the cheese artfully over the sauce, completely focused on his task, and she smiled at him. He didn't notice, so she stole a glance around his fancy apartment. The place was huge, there was no other way to say it. The open floor plan of the kitchen, dining, and living areas was quite impressive. Vaulted ceilings, modern art dotting the walls, and a long black leather couch in front of the biggest television she had ever seen. He hadn't really decorated much, but Louise felt that was a personal decision and not a lack of taste.

What really hit her as she looked around was the lack of pictures. She knew he was disowned by his family, but she expected a picture of him with Scotty and Jacob or something like that. "Why don't you have any pictures?" she asked curiously and he paused in laying out the pepperoni.

"I just don't have any," he said after a moment. "If you're offering though I'd love some of you. I could put one here and one on my desk." She reddened slightly at that.

"You'd do something so cheesy?"

"Oh in a heartbeat," he chuckled.

"You're so lame," she sighed as she walked over to the marble topped island he was assembling their pizza on and leaned on her elbows. He shrugged as he continued to work on their dinner, Louise watching him. She didn't want to admit that the gesture was incredible, that it meant a lot to her.

"I might be lame," he said as he opened the oven door, "but I make an amazing pizza."

"I'll be the judge of that," she said and he chuckled as he slid the pizza in and shut the oven door.

"You wanna watch something to kill some time?" he asked as he straightened up and she walked up to him. She stopped when they were toe to toe, him raising an eyebrow. Her eyes searched his face, finding his nervous inhale really cute, and stood on her toes to press her lips to his. She pulled back and he grinned softly. "We could do that to kill time too."

She rolled her eyes as she took his hand and led him out of the kitchen. They made it to the doorway of the hall that led to the rest of the apartment and Louise gripped his shirt to pull his lips down to hers again. Logan's arms immediately wrapped around her, holding her against him as the kiss turned passionate. Her lungs began to burn for a proper breath and she pulled back enough to get it. Logan's eyes were shut as he leaned his forehead against hers, taking deep breaths. "If I tell you to stop," she spoke in a whisper and he opened his eyes, "no matter what we're in the middle of, will you?"

"Yeah," he nodded and she grinned as she stepped from his arms. He gave her a look full of love and longing as she took his hands and pulled him down the hallway.

XxX

"Hey Bob," Jimmy Pesto's voice was aggravating on a good day, and as Bob turned from locking the front door of the restaurant he repressed the urge to sigh.

"What Pesto?" he asked in a tired tone.

"Well I was just wondering," Pesto said with a smirk Bob had always found vicious.

"Wondering what?" He was in no mood to trade verbal insults with the other restaurateur tonight. He just wanted to sit on the couch with Linda, relax, and not think about the fact that he still owed his landlord, and daughter's boyfriend, rent.

"How does it feel to have to whore out your daughter to keep a roof over your head?" Pesto asked with a shark like smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh I saw them hop in his car, saw the way he was looking at her... I never would've thought you'd sink so low Bob. Is that how you kept the place open this long?"

"Pesto shut up," he sighed and moved to the front door of his apartment. "I'm not in the mood for this crap tonight."

"Not in the mood for what? Someone saying you're letting your daughter screw around with the landlord to keep the lights on?" He let out a laugh, obviously finding himself funny, and Bob whirled on him.

"What my daughter and her boyfriend do is absolutely none of your concern," he said in as threatening a tone as he could muster. "Logan's a great guy and I'm not using Louise to keep the place open."

"Sure Bob," Pesto stretched the words with a grin. "Do you think if I offered up Andy and Ollie I could get a new oven put in?" He laughed again, and Bob wondered how that was even remotely close to funny.

"Sure Jimmy," he shook his head. "Offer up your sons to my daughter's boyfriend and see what happens." He turned back to his door and opened it. "You'll be lucky to have a restaurant after that." With that he went inside and shut the door behind him, ignoring whatever Pesto had tried to shout back at him.

XxX

Logan laid with Louise in his bed, his arms around her body as they both tried to catch their breath. He was in a new level of bliss, his brain practically offline from what had just happened. She was breathing just as heavily as he was, a smile on her kiss bruised lips he definitely wanted to see more often.

"Was I," she paused for a deep breath but Logan knew what she wanted to ask.

"Incredible? Amazing? Perfect? Yes," he told her honestly. "But if you would feel better with more practice I will happily be your guinea pig whenever you'd like." She slapped his chest and he chuckled. He took a deep breath through his nose and snorted. "Our pizza is ruined," he commented as the burning smell hit his nostrils and she laughed.

"I told you that you couldn't cook," she said and he looked down at her.

"I was a bit distracted," he told her with a grin and loved the blush that dusted her cheeks. "We'll order some... but I should really take that out of the oven." He sat up and heard Louise's whine. "I'll be right back don't move."

"Don't tell me what to do Bush," she said and he chuckled as he stood up and grabbed his discarded pants.

"Think I just did Belcher."

XxX

Waking up next to Logan was Louise's favorite thing in the world, whether it was her bed at her parent's place or his incredibly comfortable bed at his, she was just happy to have him in her life.

She rolled over, seeing he was already awake and on his phone. "Hey," she greeted sleepily. He turned his eyes to her and gave her a smile.

"Morning," he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Sleep good?"

"Yeah," she said as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Good," he set his phone down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Did you have a good evening?" he asked with a grin and she blushed into his chest. The evening... it had been better than she thought possible. He had been careful and gentle, willing to stop at the slightest hint of discomfort from her. He had made her enjoy it, and if she was being honest she already wanted more.

"I did," she finally answered and he squeezed her shoulders.

"Me too." She looked up at his honest expression and couldn't resist leaning up and giving him a kiss. When she pulled back he pouted and she rolled her eyes.

"You have to work and so do I," she reminded him and he sighed.

"Fine," he groused as he got out of the bed and stretched. Louise watched him idly, until he got a serious look on his face. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she nodded once.

"You want to run the restaurant right? You're happy doing that?"

"Surprisingly," she admitted as she stood up. "I didn't think I would but I really enjoy the craziness of it."

"We should advertise for it more, drum up more business," Logan commented offhandedly as he moved to his closet. Louise watched him vanish inside the space, her curiosity piqued.

"We do alright you know," she said grumpily, even though the thought of not struggling and earning a real paycheck was nice.

"I'm not saying you don't, but what I mean is," he poked his head back out and gave her a grin, "your dad makes the best burgers in town. That should be the busiest place around." She smiled proudly at that.

"What about outside of town?" she asked as she pulled on her discarded clothes.

"Honestly? Best I've had, and that's saying something because with business I've eaten at some fancy places." She beamed proudly, happy that he thought so highly of her dad's cooking.

"Are you going to swing by at lunch?" she asked carefully as she walked over to the closet. She caught him with his shirt half buttoned and his pants undone waiting for the shirt to be tucked.

"I can't today, I've got a lunch at the office with an important so and so but," he turned to her as he finished buttoning his dark green shirt, "I can be at the restaurant as soon as I'm done at work."

"I'll accept that," she said and he smirked.

"Your kindness is legendary," he spoke with a sarcastic tone and she rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up, you've gotta drive me back."

XxX

Logan sat behind his desk, eyes scanning the buyout contract. He was bored out of his skull, and when he heard his office door open he looked up in relief to see Scotty standing there. "What's up man?"

"I know what you're up to," he said ominously and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"The place on the water. You're renovating it to be a restaurant, and you're dating a future restaurateur."

"You're close," Logan said as he set the contract down.

"You're not trying to give Louise a place of her own?" Scotty asked in shock and Logan shook his head.

"Nope. Well, kinda," he tilted his head and smirked. "I am, but that place isn't for her."

"Then who?"

"Her dad."

"I don't get it," Scotty's brows knitted in confusion and Logan sighed.

"Remember when I interned at the restaurant?" Scotty nodded. "Bob told me one night that he dreamed of opening a bistro. So as a way of saying thanks for not ever trying to kill me for dating his daughter-"

"You're going to give him his bistro," Scotty finished and Logan nodded.

"Then Bob's happy, Louise has her own place to run, and I'm on the good list with my future in laws."

"Getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you?" Scotty asked and Logan shook his head.

"I don't think so."

 **XXX**

 **I'M ALIVE! And very sorry for not updating sooner. I had about seven chapters for this almost completely typed up, then I got a new phone and somehow lost everything in the process. I'm sorry, ridiculously sorry this update hasn't happened sooner but honestly it really bummed me out and I stopped writing for awhile. Now I'm back, and I swear to each and every one of you reading this that I will finish this story. Thank you all so much for the kind words and support, I can't tell you how much it means. I love you all. Oh, and yes I kinda went very vague on their first time purposefully. I don't want to change the rating of this fic, and I don't want anyone to get uncomfortable with any content since I'm sure most of you are younger than me. If the demand is high enough I can do a separate one shot and let you guys know when I post it. So... Let me know what you thought and what you want my awesome readers. Love, Leigh**


	15. Chapter 15

It took six months. Six months of renovations, painting, remodeling, and ordering. Finally Logan walked into the completely refinished building, an impressed smile on his lips as he shook hands with the lead contractor. "This looks amazing," he told the exhausted looking man.

"I'm glad you think so sir," the man beamed proudly and Logan moved to inspect every detail. "We checked off everything on your list, down to the basic bathroom fixtures." Logan smirked at that, remembering Bob's horror over what had been done to his burger place's restroom.

"This is absolutely perfect," Logan said honestly. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

XxX

Louise knew something was up. She wasn't stupid, and Logan had been acting funny the past few days. Tonight when the restaurant closed she was going to confront him. She didn't think it was anything ridiculous like cheating, their past six months together had been nothing short of incredible. Time spent out on the town, at her parent's, or in his apartment... wherever they were they were happy. So cheating was out of the list of options to explain his behavior, but that left quite a few possibilities. Work? His real estate around town? Money? She snorted at the mere thought of that. She didn't know the exact amount in his bank account, but she knew he could spend whatever he wanted whenever he wanted to without having to think about it.

"Good evening beautiful," Logan said as he walked in, a smile on his lips.

"I'm onto you," she pointed at him from her place behind the counter and he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not up to anything for you to be on to," he responded with a grin, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "I uh," he let out a single chuckle, "promise we'll do something later tonight but I'm actually here for your dad right now."

"Oh I see," Louise said with a hand on her hip. "You're really after my dad aren't you?"

"Oh yeah," Logan said with a grave nod. "I've been in it for the long con. Ever since you were eleven my end game has always been your dad," he grinned at the end and Louise rolled her eyes with a small smile of her own she hid by turning to the order window.

"I heard all that," Bob's words made Logan chuckle. "Not sure I want to go with you."

"Aw c'mon, I've been working up to this point for years Mr. B!" he shouted and Louise turned to him.

"I want Bob home by nine o'clock mister," she said, putting on her best Linda impression. Logan raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"That's barely enough time for dinner! How can you expect me to win him over so fast?" He leaned on the counter and Louise mirrored him, studying his eyes dancing with excitement.

"What are you really up to?" she asked softly and he leaned forward. She met his lips halfway and pulled back quickly. "You're going to tell me."

"Nope," he winked and stole another quick kiss. "Come on Mr. B.! I've got something awesome to show you."

"Louise," Bob came out from the kitchen apron free and a suspicious scowl on his lips, "can you handle closing up?"

"Yeah," she said with an irritated sigh. Being left out of the loop wasn't something she enjoyed.

XxX

"So where are you really taking me?" Bob asked from the passenger seat and Logan's grip tightened on the wheel out of nerves.

"Just over to a building of mine," he told Bob carefully. "Right over here," he pulled into the empty parking lot of the newly remodeled restaurant and turned off the car. "Let's go inside."

"Okay..." Bob climbed out of the car and Logan followed suit, pulling the keys to the building out of his pocket. "Look Logan, I've had shady meetings in the past with Fishoeder and-"

"Just come inside," Logan chuckled as he unlocked the front door. He held it open for Bob and flicked on the lights.

"Oh my god," Bob froze at the door, his eyes wide in shock. "This-"

"You like?" Logan turned to face him, walking backwards carefully between the tables.

"You turned this pile of junk building into a restaurant? I'm-I'm impressed," Bob stuttered out and Logan's heart sped up.

"You like it?"

"This would be a perfect bistro Logan," Bob said, a dreamy look in his eyes as he stepped farther inside.

"It's yours," Logan said firmly, his heart pounding in his chest.

"What?" Bob froze and stared at him.

"It's yours. Open up the bistro of your dreams."

"Logan I have my-"

"Give the burger place to Louise," Logan explained quickly and Bob's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What are you up to?"

"I want Louise to have her own place, for her to feel like she doesn't need me-"

"You want to ask her to marry you," Bob said with a certainty that made Logan swallow hard. "Is this to bribe me into giving you my permission?"

"This is me trying to make Louise happy," Logan answered honestly. "She wants to run the restaurant, and I want her to have that. I want her happy Mr. B., more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. I could just take care of everything for her for the rest of her life, she'd never have to work again, but she'd hate me for it. This way she's independent of me, she's got her own thing-"

"What ring have you picked out? You know she's going to hate anything fancy."

"It's a thin white gold band, no diamond, with an inscription on the inside."

"She'll like that," Bob nodded thoughtfully and Logan grinned.

"So... You like the place?" he asked with a hopeful tone.

"It's definitely got potential," Bob answered vaguely and Logan tried to not smile too big at that. "You'll take care of her right? Even if it makes her mad?"

"Oh yeah," Logan said with a chuckle and Bob nodded.

"Alright, yes to both the bistro and you asking her to marry you."

"Really?" Logan felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"When are you going to ask her?"

"I uh, don't know honestly," Logan admitted and looked at his shoes. "She's not the typical ask-during-dinner type."

"You'll know when, you're smart enough to figure that out."

XxX

Louise couldn't help the soft moan that left her lips as Logan rubbed her feet. They were laying on her bed at her parent's place, the apartment silent outside of her room. "So why did you steal my dad tonight?" she asked casually.

"I wanted to show him the restaurant I just renovated," he responded casually as he pressed his thumbs into the pads of her feet harder. She whined in happiness, almost missing his next words. "...he said yes."

"To what?"

"Opening the bistro-"

"Logan," Louise pulled her feet away and sat up, "my dad can't run two places!"

"I know," he nodded once, "that's why he's going to give you the burger place."

"What?" Louise gasped the word in shock.

"Yeah," Logan grinned gently and leaned towards her. He kissed her cheek gently and she smiled.

"You gave my dad his life dream so I could run the restaurant?" she asked and he chuckled.

"I want you to be happy Bunnygirl, and the restaurant makes you happy."

"Yeah but-" she sighed and narrowed her eyes. "How much did you pay to renovate that place?"

"It wasn't bad." He was lying, which meant it cost a lot.

"Liar," she said and he winked.

"Cost is a matter of perspective," he countered and she rolled her eyes.

"So why? I get you want me to run the place but-"

"I love you," he said quickly and Louise narrowed her eyes.

"I love you too," she said warily. "Logan what's wrong with you?"

"I'm nervous," he admitted with a wince and she laughed disbelievingly.

"Nervous about what you weirdo?" She watched Logan sit up on his knees and dig in his pocket. "Lo-" the words died on her tongue as he pulled out a small, velvety black box.

"This isn't how I thought this would go," he chuckled as he looked her in the eye, "but you're too smart for me and I can't keep you in the dark."

"Oh god," she slapped a hand over her mouth. He cracked the lid and she stared down at the white gold band, free of any diamonds or jewels.

"Louise, my Bunnygirl," he started as he pulled the ring from the box and held it out between them, "will you marry me?" She stared down at the ring, only something that someone who knew her so well would get her, and she found her voice gone. "Bunnygirl?" Logan's voice wavered and she nodded.

"Yes!" she practically shouted and he grinned as he gripped her left hand and slid the ring on her finger. Louise stared at the band for a long silent moment, tears of happiness clogging her throat.

"Have I made my Bunnygirl speechless?" Logan teased and she looked up to see his eyes shining with his own happy tears. That did it, the notion that this moment meant so much to him. She gripped the front of his shirt and pulled his lips to hers.

XxX

Bob padded down the hallway, intent to get to the kitchen and his precious coffee machine. He paused outside the door to Louise's room, half tempted to peek inside. A careful hand reached for the knob and turned it gently. One day this would backfire. He knew one time he'd open up this door and see something he definitely didn't want to.

Steeling himself, he peered inside. Logan and Louise were a tangled up mass on her bed. Louise was laying practically on top of Logan, her face buried in his bare chest. Bob almost left, until he noticed something catch the dim light of the hallway. The shiny band made an impressed smile come to his lips before he shook his head and left the room.

XxX

Louise felt the new weight on her finger the second she woke up. Logan hadn't moved from his spot halfway beneath her, but she knew without looking up that he was awake. "Fiancé sounds kinda weird to me," she admitted softly and felt his arm around her tighten.

"Never thought you'd be one?" he asked.

"Not so much that... more like it's just a new title I'm going to have to get used to."

"Well," he set his phone on the bed beside him and used his now free hand to cup her face, "don't get too used to it because I intend to change that as soon as possible."

"I don't want a big fancy wedding," she said with a scowl and felt Logan's body shake with a silent chuckle.

"I'd ask if you got body snatched if you did."

"Not a lot of people either."

"How about just your family, Scotty, and Jacob?"

"That'll work... No flowers."

"Of course not."

"No weirdo kid throwing them either."

"Not at all."

"None of that rice crap either."

"Obviously."

"And I don't want to wear a dress."

"Bunnygirl we can get married wherever, whenever, and wearing whatever," he said as he pecked her lips gently. "As long as I'm marrying you I could care less."

"You're so cheesy," she sneered the words with a smile and Logan rolled his eyes.

"You made me this way y'know."

"I guess I can learn to live with it."

XxX

It was a little nerve wracking, moving Louise's things to Logan's apartment. It didn't take much, only two hauls in his car, but when they made it upstairs with the last two boxes everything felt more official. Logan helped Louise unpack, a grin on his lips as she put her clothes in the walk in closet.

"You excited to be out?" he asked casually as he pulled yet another Kuchi Kopi from the box he was sitting on the bed with.

"It's a little weird," she admitted after a moment. "I've lived there my whole life... but yeah, it's nice to be moved out." Logan nodded to himself as he tossed the Kuchi Kopi on the bed, the one he won for her all those years ago on Valentine's Day sitting beside him.

"Are you nervous about next month?" he asked carefully and heard her snort.

"Why would I be nervous? It's just signing our names to a piece of paper in front of our closest people," she came out of the closet, hands on her hips. "Are you nervous?"

"Not at all," he told her with an easy grin. "I love that it's going to be simple, nothing grand and fancy, and that at the end of the day you'll be Louise Bush."

"Who says I'm taking your last name?" she asked as she walked over to him and he grinned.

"You don't have to," he amended as he took her hands, bringing them to his lips and planting a soft kiss on them. "Either way your necklace and ring speak the truth."

"Oh that reminds me," she pulled her hands from his and reached up to her necklace to undo the clasp. Logan watched her ring slide from the chain and onto her thin finger, the inscription making him smile.

LLB&LBB forever

It was simple, but it meant the world to him.

"You ready to shower?" she asked with a stretch and Logan looked around the room.

"We still have a box to go-"

"I'm tired, let's worry about it tomorrow."

"Alright Bunnygirl," he stood up and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, his arms wrapping around her.

"No," she pulled her lips back. "I'm sweaty and gross, don't get feisty."

"Alright," he gave her a grin and her eyes narrowed.

"What are you- LOGAN!" he gripped her beanie and took off for the bathroom, laughing the whole way. "Give it back Bush!"

 **XXX**

 **And this is where I leave you. This is the end, the final chapter. Thank you all so much for the overwhelming love and support throughout this story, every single read, follow, like, kudos, whatever you want to call it... It's been amazing and as my first multi chapter dive into the world of Bob's Burgers, I couldn't have asked for more amazing readers. I love you all, I hope you've enjoyed the journey as much as I have, and I do have a completely unconnected one shot planned based on the episode with Louise's fever dream! So check back in a few days if that piques your curiosity! I love you all, so very much. Thank you for reading. All my love, Leigh**


End file.
